Ghost In My Closet
by SuperSillyStories
Summary: Carlos Garcia isn't as a crazy as everyone thinks him to be. So what if he has a ghost in his closet that he likes to talk to and-Wait a minute, what? A ghost in his closet? He can't be serious...right? Eh summary, better story!
1. Paint Chips

_**I know I know I REALLY need to stop with the new stories and I SWORE that I was going to complete one before I started a new one (and before I started the sequel for An Honest Mistake) but this came to me and I just couldn't let it go!**_

* * *

"Carlos hurry up and get dressed Gustavo's already pissed at us!" Kendall yelled out from the living room. Carlos huffed, standing his closet and looking at his shirts.

"I'm hurrying; I just don't know what shirt to wear!" He yelled back. It wasn't as though there was a special occasion; he just wasn't sure what to wear. What about his purple V-neck, or his blue striped sweater? So many options but nothing was quite jumping out at him.

"JUST PICK SOMETHING!" Logan, Kendall, and James all screamed out at him. Carlos sighed and stared up at the ceiling shaking his head. Suddenly he felt something hit him before tumbling down on the ground. Carlos looked down and saw paint chips and broken pieces of plaster from the closet wall.

"Whoa something broke!" Carlos held the pieces between his fingertips and looked around the closet to see if he could spot where it had fallen from, but he just couldn't quite place it. "Oh my god…what if…." He was mumbling to himself and his eyes instantly grew wide in both fear and curiosity. "Hello? Is anyone there? Is there a ghost in my closet!?" He asked in pure fright.

"Hello?" A female voice replied. Carlos' mouth fell open; his chin could have hit the floor with how shocked he was.

"Oh my god….Are you a ghost?!" He questioned.

"Uh…what?" The voice responded, completely confused. "Did you just ask if I'm a ghost?"

"Duh! I can't see you, only hear you!" Carlos said in an obvious tone.

"Um….yeah sure I'm a ghost."

"Whoa! What's your name ghosty?" Carlos leaned against the wall, fascinated that there was a friendly ghost in his closet. Well, he was assuming she was friendly; she hadn't tried to kill him yet. "You're friendly, right?"

"Yeah I'm friendly, my name is Gwen—"

"_CARLOS HURRY THE FUCK UP!" _James hollered from the living room.

"Oh crap, sorry Gwen the Ghost but I have to go! Hey, I can't decide on what shirt to wear? Should I wear my purple V-neck, or my red one, oh or my blue striped sweater?"

"Um, purple's always a nice bet!" Gwen answered.

"Great! It's like you knew purple was my favorite color! Bye Gwen I'll see you later!" Carlos waved to the roof and ran out to the living room with the guys while pulling the shirt over his head.

"Ugh, finally, what the hell were you doing in there?" Logan snickered as they walked to the elevator.

"Trying to rub one out before we left huh?" James teased along with elbowing Carlos in the ribs.

"No I wasn't touching myself James, I'm not like you ya know!" Carlos retorted, grinning as he saw James' face fall. "Yeah I hear you when you take a shower. Breaking up with Candy was hard on you huh?"

"Fuck you." James glared and punched Carlos in the shoulder. Carlos growled and punched James in the stomach, so James raised his fist, as did Carlos, but Kendall stepped in between the two.

"Alright guys let's cut it out!" Kendall sighed and shook his head. "Can't we just go ten minutes without trying to kill someone?"

"Uh…..no." His three best friends answered.

"Great, just what I wanted to hear." He muttered and rolled his eyes as they went out to their car.

* * *

"Hey, I never told you guys why I was late!" Carlos said as they climbed out of their red sports car.

"Los, it's been six hours, I think it's safe to say we don't care anymore." Logan chuckled as he shoved the car keys into his pocket.

"Yeah seriously dude, unless you discovered something amazing we don't care." James nodded in agreement with Logan, pushing through the double doors.

"But I did discover something amazing!" Carlos whined, making them stop and wait for him as he ran to the vending machine to get himself fruit snacks. "There's a ghost in my closet!" Carlos stared at the package of fruit snacks, watching it fall so he could pick it up. His friends didn't make a peep, and when he turned to them to see why they weren't talking, they were all biting their lips with their faces turning red. "Guys?"

"A ghost!?" Kendall yelled and burst out into laughter. As soon as he started laughing, James and Logan started to laugh as well.

"Oh god, you can't be serious!" Logan laughed and wiped a tear from the corner of his eye.

"Ghosts don't exist dude!" James laughed and patted Carlos on the back, shoving his fingers into the package to grab a few gummies as they walked to the elevator. "You sure you didn't hit your head or something when you were getting dressed, like last time?"

"No I did not hit my head!" Carlos growled and moved away so no one else could eat his snack. "I'm serious, there's a ghost in my closet, and I'll show you guys! Well you can't see her, only hear her."

"Oh, a _female_ ghost huh?" Kendall sighed and shook his head.

"Dude just how lonely are you?" Logan questioned as they walked into the apartment.

"I'm not lonely damn it! Come on!" Carlos growled and walked away from them quickly, heading right towards his closet. As soon as they were all in his shared bedroom with James, and stuck their heads into the closet, Carlos tried to prove his point. "Hey Gwen! Gwen the Ghost can you say something? My friends are here and don't believe me about you!" There was silence, and Carlos could feel his friends staring him down, thinking that he was such an idiot. "Gwen, come on say something, please!" He begged, but again there was no voice.

"Alright Carlos, maybe you need a nap." Kendall sighed and patted his shoulder. "I'll catch you later; I'm going to go to the movies with Tiff." Kendall left the room and walked out of the apartment.

"And I'm going to try to convince Kate I'm not a huge slut like she thinks I am…." James nodded.

"Well…but you are." Logan furrowed and turned to stare at James.

"Whatever dude I still like her I'll think of something. Good luck nut job." James patted Carlos on the back and left the apartment as well.

"You're leaving too?" Carlos sighed and glanced over at Logan who nodded.

"Yup, book signing for that calculus book I got last week; I want to get the first, freshest signature. Good luck with your uh…ghost." Logan nodded and also patted Carlos before leaving the apartment. Carlos sighed and leaned against the door frame before sinking to the floor. He wasn't nuts, right?

"Carlos? Did you call me?" He heard Gwen call out and immediately his ears perked up.

"Yes I did—hey wait how did you know my name?" He frowned.

"I'm a ghost….I know everything?" She said, unsure of her own statement but he didn't catch that.

"Oh right of course, silly me!" He chuckled and shook his head. "Hey how come you didn't answer when I called for you? My friends were here and didn't believe me about you!"

"Oh, well I was busy doing ghost things—"

"Haunting people?"

"Only the bad ones." Gwen chuckled. "I'm sorry, you can call them back if you'd like."

"Nope! I think I'll keep this secret to myself, they don't believe me anyway..." Carlos shrugged and looked up at the ceiling as he spoke. "Hey Gwen?"

"Yes Carlos?"

"Why are you a ghost?"

_Fuck…._ "Oh, well um-"

"Oh it's okay if you don't want to talk about it!" Carlos interrupted, and Gwen sighed in relief. "Sometimes it can be hard to talk about, I understand! Hey do you like corn dogs? Well did you like corn dogs?"

Gwen was baffled by how quickly Carlos was able to switch between subjects, but she didn't mind it, she thought it was cute. "I did actually! Well I liked them wrapped in bacon that was so good. I used to mix ketchup and mustard together and dip it in that."

"_Mix_ the two of them together? Whoa I've never tried that before…" Carlos said in awe.

"Oh you should definitely try it, it's delicious! I can't believe you haven't had that yet!"

"I know, but now that you told me to I will! It's safe to trust a ghost's food suggestions right? You won't poison me?"

"Don't worry Carlos I won't poison you." She giggled and Carlos grinned hearing her laugh.

"Yeah you won't poison me; evil ghosts don't have a cute laugh like that!"

"Are you flirting with a ghost?"

"What?!" Carlos jumped up. "No! I'm not flirting with a ghost I was just saying that—"

"Hey, relax I was only teasing!" Gwen chuckled while Carlos sighed in relief. "So what are you doing now Carlos?"

"Nothing, I have nothing to do. Can we talk for a little while? This is the first time I get to actually talk to a ghost that answers me back!"

"Sure I can stay for a little while to talk before I get to my haunting duties…"


	2. Totally Sane

**(kachilee07: Aw I'm glad you find it so cute! Um, quite frankly, I watch a lot of television and day dream a lot, active brain lmao. And hey, pft, she could totally be a ghost….maybe.**

**Carlos'sCupcake: Oh yeah, someone managed to snag up Kendall, wow what a lucky lady! Ah, well hey she doesn't necessarily have to be an upstairs neighbor, pffffft.**

**PerfectPiranha: That cute little Carlos! But yeah thankfully Kendall is able to keep in line the crazy Carlos, book worm Logan, and girl-crazy James. What a strange group…**

**Emy. Elle: Wahoo well don't worry, now you have a man too!**

**SHY: Hey it can still be cute even with a possible Ghost!**

**Am4muzik: I updated Crazy Train just because you asked! I'll get back to that one I promise, though it will probably be a short story. Hey, she could totally be a ghost, or a next door neighbor, why does everyone say upstairs? Lol**

**Stephanie. E. M: Wahoo I'm glad you think so!**

**LoveSparkle: YAAY glad you find it cool!)**

* * *

A few days later, Carlos found himself alone with nothing to do. James was off chasing Kate, apparently he tried to kiss her, she pushed him into the pool and no longer wanted anything to do with him, but he still wanted to pursue her. He was not used to hearing 'no' as an answer, and it showed. Kendall and Tiffany were busy because Tiffany needed to run lines for her show. Since it just so happened to be a romantic scene, Kendall only found it suitable that she practiced with him. After all, what better than to practice kissing your boyfriend about fifty times, with the excuse of just trying to perfect a scene, how perfect could that be?

Logan had a situation all of his own. He was being a complete clueless moron when it came to his woman situation. He had a lovely woman named Irina pursing him, and every time she spoke to him he just laughed nervously, said a math equation which was meant to be a joke, but he still couldn't execute it well enough. Then he would just quietly nod, get up from his chair or wherever he was, and run away.

So while the three of them were dealing with their own women, Carlos found himself with nothing to do. So he grabbed a chair and brought it into the closet, sticking it in the far left corner and sitting down. "Hey Gwen? Are you there? GWEEEEEEN it's Carlos!" He yelled while banging on the wall.

"Sheesh Carlos, give me a minute to get here it takes a while sometimes!" She laughed quietly. "How are you? All alone again today huh?"

"Yeah the guys are all out with their girlfriends. Well, somewhat, Kendall's the only one that officially has a girlfriend anyway. Sometimes I wish I had a girlfriend."

"I'm surprised you don't have one already." Gwen answered truthfully, which shocked Carlos so much he snorted and shook his head.

"Oh please, even I'm not surprised anymore." He sighed and leaned his head against the wall and brought one knee up to his chest to rest his arm over it. "I'm too weird…sometimes the guys say I should mellow out. They try to help me snag some dates but I just can't! Either I burp in the girl's face or I have cheese dust all over my mouth or I'm just….weird!"

"Well….there's nothing really wrong with that. Of course you know a girl that really likes you a lot will be willing to get past all of that, or at least try to tame that little inner beast. You know, remind you maybe to…quiet your burps or clean your mouth with a napkin." Gwen suggested.

"Like lick the cheese dust off?"

"That's going too far!" Gwen laughed loudly; Carlos laughed too and shook his head.

"Yeah you're right, but I guess I should try to grow up a bit."

"I never said grow up, there's nothing wrong with being a little fun and goofy and young, but just mind your manners a little bit, that's all. It's the smallest, tiniest details that help!"

"Yeah, I guess I could do that. Thanks Gwen! You should be a therapist ghost." Carlos grinned and leaned his head against the wall, enjoying the conversation he was having with his ghost.

"I'm flattered! Although I doubt anyone would be comfortable with that, it's totally something to keep in mind."

"Yeah definitely, I would use you! I mean not use you… I mean you know, go to you for advice and stuff."

"I know what you mean, and we can definitely do that, I'll also be your ghostly therapist and friend."

"Great!" Carlos sat up in his chair excitedly. "Awesome because I got a rash on my—"

"Yeah no sweetie that's not what a therapist does."

"But…it really bothers me." Carlos pouted and Gwen could detect the hint of sadness in his voice.

"Oh….fine….say it I guess." She sighed deeply.

"Great! So like I have this rash on my lower back like RIGHT above my butt and it makes me totally self-conscious…" Carlos continued to go on and on, sitting inside of a closet, on a chair, talking to a supposed ghost.

Because that is _completely_ normal and sane, right?

* * *

"So you're trying to tell me, that Carlos thinks there is a ghost in his closet?" Tiffany raised an eyebrow as she flopped down on a chair by the pool. She and Kendall had just finished rehearsing and were relaxing by the pool with ice cold smoothies.

"Yeah, he was so confident that he tried to show us. It's really sad I feel terrible…. Plus James swears he saw Carlos run into the closet and just stay there for hours! We need to get him either….a puppy, or a girlfriend, or both." Kendall shook his head, his blonde hair falling in front of his face, which Tiffany leaned over and brushed away. He grinned at her and kissed her hand as she pulled it away.

"Well, I mean I do know a girl for him, she has a raging crush on Carlos but she's super busy, and she's going away for about a week soon, so I don't know if they should meet just yet, that would only make him uh…."

"Completely upset, psycho attached, unable to focus on anything else?" Kendall finished.

"Exactly…" Tiffany nodded along. Before she could add on to the list she smirked and nudged Kendall. "Hey look at that, it's James and Kate." Kendall averted his gaze from his beautiful girlfriend over to a cabana where James was leaning over a table, holding out flowers for Kate.

"Oh come on Kate! You have me on my hands and knees here begging for you!" James said, holding out the flowers to her. Kate smirked and lowered her magazine, staring up at James.

"Technically sweetie, you're not on your hands and knees begging so…."She trailed off and slowly lifted her magazine back up to her eyes. James growled under his breath and looked around to see if anyone was staring at them. All he saw were Tiffany and Kendall watching them with huge grins on their faces. He gave them the middle finger before closing his eyes, sucking up all his pride and falling to his knees.

"Kate, I think you're hot and I will stop being a slut for you!" James said, holding the flowers out to her again. Kate lowered her magazine, surprised to see him on the floor.

"Oh my god you actually went down."

"That's what he said—I mean uh." James quickly shook his head while Kate tried to stifle a giggle. "Anyway, I want to take you out on a date! Please? I promise I won't look at any other women and I'll be attentive to you and it'll be the best, most romantic date of your life. The Diamond special!"

"The Diamond special huh?" Kate repeated before giving a shrug. "Yeah sure, why the hell not?" She sighed and took the flowers from him. James jumped up to his feet in an instant and grinned like a mad man.

"Good! Seven o'clock tonight, be fancy, it's going to be a hell of a night." James looked down at his watch and gasped. "I need to get ready now; I'll meet you in the lobby!" He kissed her on the cheek before running off. Kate just chuckled and shook her head as she walked over to Tiffany and Kendall.

"You gave up pretty quickly." Tiffany smirked as Kate sat down at the end of her chair.

"Yeah well, the guy went on his knees, I felt bad, besides, free dinner right?"

"Exactly." Tiffany laughed and high fived her.

"So….you girls will go out on dates with guys you don't even like for free stuff?" Kendall questioned, tilting his head to the side.

"Pfft, no!" Tiffany said all too quickly and Kendall's eyes widened in paranoia. "Oh hey look, Logan and Irina!" Everyone instantly turned to the doorway to see Logan entering the pool area with Irina walking behind him.

"Hey Logan!" Irina tapped him on the shoulder. Logan turned around and grinned, his usual nervous grin before letting out a slight chuckle.

"Irina! Hi, hey how are ya? Hello!" He grinned and cursed himself in the head for sounding like an idiot.

"So what are you up to?" She questioned.

"Just um….you know uh...stuff…and you know, stuff." Logan nodded.

"Okay…." Irina nodded slowly, but of course she was growing impatient. "Okay how about this, how about you hang out with _me_ today, instead of just sitting around with that little book of yours, mmkay?" Irina slowly took the book out of his hands. Logan looked down at the book being removed from his hands and back up at Irina's face. "Well?"

"O-okay!" Logan nodded, "Yeah sure, what do you want to do?"

"How about you and I go see a movie, and then we'll grab some lunch, okay?" She started to walk backwards, with Logan quickly following her.

"Yeah sure that sounds great!" He grinned and nodded, a little less nervous as he followed her out of the pool area.

"Christ…" Kendall shook his head. "Logan's—"

"Slow?" Tiffany chuckled.

"Womanly challenged?"

"Not manly was what I was going to say but okay." Kendall chuckled and took out his phone.

"What are you going to do?" Tiffany asked as she watched Kendall begin to type furiously.

"Just going to remind him to act like a dude while he's out with her, pay for whatever they're doing like a date, without actually using the word date so he doesn't freak out."

"Ah, smooth." Kate nodded and tucked one of the flowers James had given her behind her ear. "Maybe we can buy him a book on dating."

"Yeah he has one, it doesn't work." Kendall laughed.


	3. No Corndogs!

**(Shy: don't worry things will start to make sense sometime soon, I hope!**

**Am4muzik: Ha I'm glad you liked that line! Oh and you're welcome, I might try to start on another chapter for that tonight, either that or A Stupid Toy, I just know something else has to be updated!**

**Carlos'sCupcake: I'm pretty sure if Carlos burped in your face, he would DEFINITELY clean out your sinuses lol. YAAAY I'm glad you find this funny; oh you'll see what I did soon enough!**

**Kachilee07: YAY perfect 'that's what she said' joke timing for you and James, that's awesome! Oh god, yeah Carlos is so trusting and…clueless, it's precious. Kendall and Tiff definitely have front row seats to this weird little television show lmao, they just have to sit back and watch everyone else.**

**Paumichyy: Hey at least he's honest that he'll try to stop being such a slut! Yeah Logan's a cutie when he's all nervous and clueless about women.**

**PerfectPiranha: Oh you'll see why Love Science didn't work soon! Yeah, Kate's genius for testing James and yeah…Carlos is Carlos is the perfect way to phrase it!**

**Emy. Elle: Dude, enjoy it; you'll get one of each member of BTR! You're almost complete! LOL Yeah you'll have to pretty much drag Logan around since you know, he's clueless.**

**Purple-Soda-Art: I wish I had a nice ghost in my closet too! Thank you, I hope you enjoy it!)**

* * *

"Okay, so you let James take you out on the date, and for these past two weeks you have not let him kiss you? That is just fucked up." Irina blurted out as she sipped her smoothie. "I would have been in a dungeon of sex with him by now."

"Well I'm testing him!" Kate defended quickly. "To make sure he doesn't you know, turn into a slut. So if he can go these two weeks without kissing any other girl, then I'll consider him to be genuine. We kiss a little bit but just no full blown make out. You know, I can't let him get me so easily, Diamond has to work for something for once!" Kate said proudly, leaning back in her chair. Tiffany nodded in agreement and put her smoothie down.

"I totally agree with that, prince James gets everything handed to him, it's totally cool to see him sweat about this." She laughed and high-fived Kate. "Oh man, so how's it going then with Logan? You know he tried to use his love science to test his compatibility with you, but Carlos spilled soda on the machine and broke it."

"Oh god." Irina sighed and shook her head. "I think it's going pretty well with Logan, he just…over thinks things! I need to get him to like, let loose and stop worrying about everything." She shrugged, "On the other hand, he's a great kisser, and we should give nerds more credit."

"Really? He's a good kisser?" Kate raised an eyebrow and Irina quickly nodded. "Wow good for him."

"Good for me too." Irina grinned in satisfaction. "Now how about Carlos? Is he still talking to his uh….closet?"

"God, yeah he is." Tiffany shook her head. "But that Stephanie girl is back today so I'm going to try to set the two up!" Tiffany grinned proudly.

"Are you even friends with Stephanie?" Kate questioned.

"Uh, well….I _know_ her and we talk _sometimes_, but I know she has a raging crush on Carlos and Carlos needs a girlfriend, so nothing can go wrong here, right?"

"Right!" Irina grinned in agreement.

* * *

"So then I spilled my soda on his love science machine and he totally flipped out! We wrestled and stuff but I won." Carlos said, sitting in his usual spot in the closet while he spoke to Gwen. "He was really mad, he was confused about his feelings about our friend Irina, but I think it's good because he shouldn't rely on a stupid machine anyway! He obviously likes her; he's just panicking because a pretty girl likes him." He nodded to himself, tying the laces of his sneakers.

"Yeah I agree with you on that, he definitely sounds afraid but I'm sure he'll…suck it up and realize there's nothing to be worried about." Gwen answered. "So what are your plans today Carlos?"

"The guys said they want to show me something so I guess I'll do that. Then I'm going to eat some more corn dogs and swim in the pool. What about you? Are you going to haunt anyone?"

"I will definitely haunt Mr. Bitters today. He took away some girl's water gun in the lobby, so he's going to get it!" Gwen quickly threatened.

"Oh I saw that! He took that pretty girl with the denim jacket's gun! What a jerk!"

"You think she was pretty?" Gwen asked a little hopefully.

"I do! She had braids, they were cute." Carlos nodded to himself. "So how are you going to haunt him?"

"Oh I don't know, I was thinking of a good old prank…" Gwen began to say, but heard shouting so she stopped talking. Carlos lifted his head and watched the door for his closet open wide.

"Dude are you kidding me?" Kendall scoffed. "Get out of there we have to go!"

"Where are we going?" Carlos questioned.

"We have someone for you to meet just get up." James grabbed Carlos by the arm and yanked him out of the closet. Carlos turned and waved up at the ceiling.

"Bye Gwen, see you later!"

"Carlos there's no one there." Logan mumbled walking behind them.

"_Bye Carlos, have fun!"_ Gwen called out, and Logan immediately froze. He stared inside the closet, then at his shoes before running off to catch up with the guys. _Ghosts do not exist, you just heard that, you completely imagined it because Carlos keeps talking about it, you are not crazy, and there are no such things as ghosts._ He thought, trying to calm himself down as he followed behind them.

"So who am I meeting?" Carlos questioned as they pushed him into the lobby.

"Oh just a cute girl." Kendall sang and Carlos' eyes lit up. When they entered the middle of the lobby, the girls were seated with Tiffany's acquaintance, Stephanie. The second she saw Carlos her eyes lit up and she jumped out of her chair and ran right over to him.

"Shit, she's not a psycho is she?" Kate whispered to Irina and Tiffany.

"I will bet twenty bucks Carlos has nightmares about her in the next two weeks." Irina announced.

"Shut up guys, she's not psycho, I think!" Tiffany whispered in defense. She shushed the girls and glanced over to see how Carlos interacted with Stephanie.

"Uh…hi!" Carlos smiled a bit, nervous and wondering who this tiny redhead was.

"Hi! I'm Stephanie, you're Carlos Garcia! You are **so** cute! Let's go hang out. We'll go see a movie or go to the mall or something!" She smiled and grabbed a hold of his arm tightly before marching out the front doors.

"Uh…but I... but I—"

"TO THE MALL!" She shouted, throwing her fist in the air before dragging him onto the bus.

"I think Carlos is about to get uh….how should I put this." James looked up at the ceiling to try to phrase his thoughts as best as he could. "He's going to be her bitch, or tied up in her bedroom and used as a sex slave." James nodded and Tiffany frowned and slapped him on the arm.

"That's not true, I'm sure she's a nice girl, just super excited!"

"Wait so we just set Carlos up with a stranger that you don't even know very well!?" Logan shouted with wide eyes.

"Well, I know her somewhat. I just know that she really likes Carlos, and that Carlos is talking to himself in a closet, I'm pretty sure this is a step up from what he was doing!" Tiffany scoffed and crossed her arms over his chest.

"Uh…about that…" Logan muttered quietly.

"Yeah, now Carlos can interact with a real human, even if she's a bit nuts." Irina nodded, draping her arm on Tiffany's shoulder and leaning on her.

"Guys…" Logan mumbled.

"Nothing wrong with a little bit of crazy—unless well, unless she actually does keep him in her bedroom as a sex slave." Kate added.

"Guys…" Logan said a bit louder.

"Okay if Carlos is out with a psycho I think we should go get him. I don't want anything to happen to him I'd rather him be in his closet talking to himself." Kendall sighed, running his hand through his hair.

"Guys!" Logan shouted, making everyone turn to face him with annoyed looks on their faces. "When Carlos said bye to his uh, ghost…. Well I heard a girl's voice say 'bye Carlos have fun'." Logan muttered, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Okay, he lost his mind." James said, shaking his head.

"You seriously heard some chick in Carlos' closet?" Irina questioned, raising an eyebrow. "Did anyone check if maybe Carlos is just keeping a person in there?"

"Carlos is not keeping a person in there!" Kendall said quickly. "Maybe….maybe we should go check that closet out."

"Oh come on, you too with ghosts? Has everyone here lost their minds!?" Tiffany scoffed, throwing her hands up in the air in defeat.

* * *

"So like, you have a really great complexion I'm so jealous, you're like a caramel hard candy I could just suck on all day!" Stephanie sighed dreamily as she dragged Carlos around the mall, meanwhile Carlos' eyes were wide in shock at the comment he just heard.

"Oh….wow um…thank you…?" Carlos said nervously.

"No problem, I love your voice. It's so smooth and sweet, just like you!" She tiptoed up and kissed Carlos on the cheek, he chuckled nervously and smiled at her, and Stephanie just loved that.

"So uh, Stephanie, what do you do? What sort of things do you like to do?" Carlos asked as he was pulled towards the food court, finally something he could deal with.

"Oh I'm an actress! Not on TV though, on stage, in the theatre!" She smiled and took a dramatic bow before walking over to a food stand. "Oh and I love acting, and reading, and watching TV, and watching you, and swimming and—"

"Wait, what did you just say?" Carlos questioned, furrowing his eyebrows.

"I like swimming!" She smiled and looked at the menu. "Hmm I want a hot dog."

"Okay…"Carlos mumbled and ordered food for the two of them, handing the guy behind the counter some cash. "Do you like corn dogs?"

_Please like corn dogs and maybe I can deal with this, or I might just be single forever._

"Oh gosh no, I hate corndogs." She answered, shaking her head quickly. It was as though something broke inside Carlos' mind, because he just stared down at her, with his left eye twitching as though he was ready to explode.


	4. Explanations

**(Kachilee07: Oh James is so allowed to be your slut, I got it, just no one else's! We can work with that lol. Yeah, I thought about that caramel candy part, I just could NOT let that go, not one bit.**

**SHY: Bitch doesn't like corndogs, how dare she?! I mean, at least enjoy his favorite food while you're stalking his life.**

**Am4muzik: Don't worry, I've kept the suspense up long enough, you'll meet Gwen here!**

**Emy. Elle: I know sweetie, you got stuck with Logan, the king of romance problems, but don't worry, at least he's cute! LMAO. Dude I know, she's not a good stalker because she doesn't like his food, ugh, stupid girl.**

**LoveSparkle: Aw I'm glad you liked the ending, thanks!**

**Carlos'sCupcake: Hmmm, could Stephanie be the creepy take charge ghost just pretending to be Gwen? Great question, let's find out!**

**SeraphinaCruz: I'm glad you like the fic!**

**And-then-they-died: Woo-hoo I'm glad you liked the chapter! Awesome!)**

_**Okay, so Emy. Elle wrote this wonderfully sexy, incredibly hot, and steamy crossover called **__**Bound**__**, and I would love it if some of you could scurry on over and read it and maybe leave a review, if of course, you happen to be a fan of smut, because I guarantee you will not regret reading that.**_

* * *

Everyone was exiting the elevator on the second floor, just in time to see Bitters screaming and running down the hallway, covered in green goop and feathers.

"Huh, it looks like Slimer vomited on him." Kate remarked as they walked out the elevator. "Ghostbusters? No? Anyone? Pft." She shook her head and followed the boys down the hallway to their apartment.

"I can't believe we're actually checking for a fucking ghost." Tiffany scoffed and shook her head. "This is ridiculous, do you know how insane that sounds!?"

"Extremely insane, and now we're all going to look for one." Irina rolled her eyes and walked into the apartment. The three girls leaned against the wall and watched as the boys scrambled around the kitchen and living room. They threw on their protective hockey gear, grabbed pots as shields and used their hockey sticks as weapons. "Oh come on, really!?"

"You honestly think that will protect you idiots from a ghost?" Tiffany growled and Kate smirked.

"I thought you didn't think there was a ghost….?" Kate questioned quietly. Tiffany just growled at her and Kate threw her hands up in surrender.

"Well, better safe than sorry!" Logan nodded, swallowing his saliva and adjusting his helmet.

"Yup, better safe than sorry, so go ahead Kendall!" James said, nudging Kendall forward.

"Ugh, I hate you guys." Kendall muttered and walked through the living room to Carlos' and James' room. The girls followed behind them, watching as the boys slowly crept through the bedroom and into the closet. Kendall yanked the closet door open and jumped back. The three boys faced the open closet with their hockey sticks out and aimed at the closet.

"This is so ridiculous." Irina snickered under her breath, shaking her head.

"Uh…hello? Any…ghost in there?" Kendall called out. "Oh god I feel stupid."

"This is absurd." Tiffany muttered under her breath.

"Uh, ghost chick that Carlos talks to because he's totally insane, are you in there!?" James yelled out.

"You're the girl that Carlos was talking to before! I heard you say goodbye!" Logan yelled out.

"_Uh…Yeah I've been talking to Carlos._" Gwen's voice was heard. The boys were frozen and started to scream 'oh my god'.

The girls on the other hand….

"OH FUCK THIS I AM SO OUT!" Tiffany yelled, running right out of the room.

"DUDE DON'T LEAVE ME IN HERE WITH A FUCKING GHOST!" Irina screamed, running right out of the room with her.

"OH SO I GET LEFT BEHIND? NOT FAIR!" Kate screamed and chased after the two of them. There was no way those three ladies were going to stay in a room with a ghost, that was not going to happen.

"Uh, so you're…Carlos' ghost?" Kendall called out, and the 'ghost' laughed.

"So you're the friends that didn't believe he had a ghost in his closet."

"Well can you blame us? I mean…a ghost sounds absolutely ridiculous." Logan called out, and again Gwen laughed.

"Maybe we should have a _real_ discussion, face to face."

* * *

"So Carlos, like, how are you single, I don't get it." Stephanie questioned. The two of them were seated in the food court and Stephanie was chowing down on her food. Meanwhile poor Carlos was sitting opposite her at the table, with his forehead pressed against the shiny, bright white table top. "I mean, you're so cute and your voice is heavenly!"

"Thanks." Carlos grumbled, still incredibly angry about the fact that she did not like corndogs. Here he was with some weird little red head that hated his favorite food. Meanwhile he could be at home sitting in his closet and talking to a ghost. Wow, come to think of it, talking to a real person seems a bit more sane than sitting in a closet and talking to some strange ghost, but the other was far more entertaining. "Uh, I guess I'm single because I'm…different than most guys." He shrugged, he felt like he was being held hostage, even though he could easily get up and leave, but that would be rude. Then again, it wasn't as though he was acting very polite right now.

"Oh well I like different! Different is great, different is so awesome, like when you sometimes walk around your apartment wearing a blanket like it's a superhero cape and watch movies and stuff and like jump off of the furniture. It's so cute; we should totally do that together!" Stephanie grinned and finished the last bit of her hot dog before slurping her soda. Carlos' eyes were wide open as he slowly sat up and stared at her.

"How did you know I do that?" He questioned.

"Do what?" She giggled in response and Carlos had no idea what to do. Either he just heard that and in his mind he was imagining her as some really creepy woman that he should immediately run away from. Or, she actually just said that and he should get up and run away as quickly as possible. "So what do you want to do next? Oh I know, let's go watch a movie, they just opened a new theater on the top floor, I heard the seats are super cozy." She grinned and stood up, quickly grabbing a hold of his hand and yanking him right out of his chair.

"Uh, yeah sure we can see a movie, that can be fun!" He said with a bit of a smile. All he would have to do was sit next to her in complete silence and enjoy a movie, he could tolerate that. They hung out at the mall, ate, and now a movie? After that he could just go home and tell the guys all about that awful date and everything would be perfectly okay.

* * *

"Dude where did the girls go?" James questioned as he took off all of the hockey gear. Logan shrugged and looked around the apartment, but they were nowhere in sight.

"Well, they heard her and went off running; I guess they left the apartment completely." Logan answered, tossing his shoulder pads over the sofa.

"Yeah, they might be hiding in Tiffany's apartment, come on though we have to meet her." Kendall threw his helmet onto the sofa and walked out of the apartment with James and Logan behind him. They walked next door and stood in front of it silently.

"So…uh….if she's really a ghost just messing with us, we all run, right?" James questioned.

"Right." Logan nodded and glanced at Kendall. He sighed and pressed the doorbell, taking a step back just in case he had to make a run for it. When the door opened they all took another step back and were ready to run, but they were relieved to see a girl standing there with one long braid tossed over her shoulder. She chuckled and crossed her arms over her chest and leaned on the door frame.

"Wow, you honestly though a ghost was going to answer, that's rich. I totally should have put on white make up and scared you." She said with a smile, stepping back to let the boys in. "Come on, we should talk."

"Damn right we should talk, you're trying to be a ghost!" Logan said quickly as he stepped inside behind Kendall. James stopped for a moment and poked her shoulder to make sure he was real before walking in. When he was satisfied that she was a solid human being, he stepped in, allowing her to shut the door behind him.

"I know, believe me I know that it's bad. But it wasn't originally supposed to be that way, totally not how I intended it to be."

"Well an explanation would be great because our best friend thinks you're a ghost." Kendall told her, crossing his arms over his chest as he stared her down.

"Yeah and he's on a date with a totally creepy ginger that could be stalking him and stealing his soul as we speak!" James said frantically. "So tell us what is going on!"

"Oh…he's on a date?" She sighed and shook her head. "Okay well um, I was trying to install some shelves onto the wall to hold my books, come on." She waved them over to follow her as she walked to her bedroom. She pointed above her bed where there was a hole in the wall; two shelves thrown on the floor, and a stack of books in a corner of the room. "But the…thing that's supposed to hold the shelf in place, the bracket? It broke off of the wall and it made a hole that went right through. I was freaking out and Carlos started talking to me. He assumed I was a ghost and….he just sounded like he really wanted me to be a ghost. I wanted to tell him that I'm just his next door neighbor but….come on I can't break his heart!" Gwen explained, staring at her shoes like a puppy that got caught chewing on their owners belongings, meanwhile the three boys started to smirk and glance at each other. "He's just so sweet and he sounded so happy, I couldn't break his heart, so I kept it up, letting him think I was a ghost. He sounded really lonely because all of you guys have girlfriends but he would go into his closet and talk to me, and the company was really nice."

"Why didn't you just walk next door and talk to him? In person?" Kendall asked softly. Gwen sighed and shrugged, shoving her hands into her back pockets.

"It sounds really lame…but I couldn't…just walk up to him! He's so energetic and happy and…I wouldn't know what to say, I can't just walk up to him out of the blue!"

"Ah, I know this like the back of my hand." James chuckled and clapped his hands together. "It seems what we have here is an extremely mild 'Logan' case, or what I like to call it 'a little bit shy'. That's alright; we can fix this for both you and Carlos."


	5. Well, that's Awkward

**(Tokala: She definitely has a sweet heart to pretend to be a ghost just to keep Carlos happy!**

**Paumichyy: I know, it's so cute!**

**PerfectPiranha: WOO-HOO GOOD CALL! Oh yeah, James is excellent and diagnosing people, he can be a love doctor lmao. Oh man, really? An entire year? Well that's lame; I wouldn't stand for that I'd go online and watch it illegally all the time because that's an absurd time to wait. Hope you're feeling better this week, and don't worry about reviews!**

**Emy. Elle: I did promote, because it was AWESOME! Lmao put your foot in her mouth, what an appetizing thought! :P**

**SHY: YES! I hope they can all fix this situation before things with Carlos and Stephanie get screwed up and creepy.)**

* * *

"Did you see where the boys went?" Tiffany questioned. The three girls had all ran into Tiffany's apartment to hide after hearing the ghost. Now they were hiding behind Irina who stuck her head out the door because they heard the door to the boy's apartment open.

"Yeah, they went right next door." Irina whispered. "What if the ghost lured them there?"

"Now I thought you two didn't believe in ghosts!" Kate scoffed, and her two friends just looked at her and shook their heads.

"Dude you heard the voice, and there was no one in that closet." Tiffany nodded, "We have to go and save the boys in case they were lured there by the ghost, because you know, boys are stupid." Tiffany finished, stepping back and walking to her kitchen.

"Right, boys are incredibly stupid." Irina chuckled and followed Tiffany into the kitchen, with Kate following behind. "Okay, so against ghosts you need holy water, salt, and iron!"

"Well here's some salt." Kate muttered grabbing a container out.

"I don't have holy water, but I'll use regular water, I mean, the wicked witch died with water right? This can work." Tiffany said with a nod as she filled up a bowl of water. "I don't have any iron though."

"Eh you know what, I'm sure this silver fork will do just fine." Irina said, grabbing a fork and holding it up like it was a spear. "Alright, let's go kill a ghost." She said with a nod. Kate and Tiffany nodded as well, marching towards the door to save their men from a possible murderous ghost.

* * *

"Fix it for both of us, how?" Gwen questioned, staring at the floor. Clearly she was embarrassed that she was caught pretending to be a ghost just to appease a boy she had a crush on. She would have loved to just walk over there and easily start up a conversation with him, without pretending to be dead, but she couldn't bring herself to do it.

"Simple, we'll introduce you to Carlos, and you can tell him what's going on!" Kendall said, "Just have a box of corn dogs or chili cheese fries with you and if he's a little mad he was lied to, that would smooth it right over."

"But isn't he on a date?"

"Yeah he is….but we think she might be totally bonkers out of her mind." Logan answered with a nod. "Like, keep you tied up in her room type of crazy."

"Oh…god you guys should go get him then!" Gwen said with wide eyes.

"Nah he'll be fine." James waved it off like it was no big deal, even though the boys were just freaking out about it. "But this is great, because you're not a ghost, and you're a real girl, so we just have to hook you two up and it's all fixed!" Before anyone could add on to James' statement, there was a loud bang on the door, then the sound of footsteps running in.

"DO NOT KILL OUR BOYFRIENDS!" Tiffany yelled, throwing the water on Gwen while Kate doused her in salt.

"Tiff! What the hell!?" Kendall yelled.

"BE GONE GHOST!" Irina yelled, charging at her with the silver fork. Gwen's eyes were wide and she took a step back but slipped on the water and fell on her back. Logan quickly scrambled over and grabbed Irina around the waist, pulling her away from the **human**.

"Guys relax!" James yelled, grabbing Kate while Kendall pulled Tiffany away. "She's not a ghost!"

"She's the one thousand percent human next door neighbor!" Logan defended quickly, slowly pulling the fork away from Irina's tight grasp.

"Oh…..really?" Tiffany cringed and looked down at Gwen, who sighed and nodded. She looked as though she wanted to be a ghost at that moment and just disappear, she was so embarrassed. "Oh god I'm so sorry!"

"Me too I thought you were going to kill James in some weird ghost way!" Kate frowned, and James grinned.

"Ah ha! So you do want me in one piece all for yourself." James grinned and put his arms around her waist from behind.

"Shush." She muttered, swatting his arm softly.

"Irina…." Logan mumbled, nudging her softly.

"Sorry for trying to kill you with a silver fork because I thought you were going to kill my Logie-Bear…" Irina muttered, kicking the ground with her shoe like a pouty child.

"It's fine, I get that everyone thought I was a ghost." Gwen mumbled, helping herself up from the ground.

"Okay, so why are you pretending to be a ghost?" Tiffany questioned. "Poor Carlos sits in his closet for hours thinking he's talking to a dead person!"

"We can explain that!" James grinned, "It all starts with a mild case of 'Logan' syndrome."

"Fuck you James!" Logan pouted.

* * *

"Oh that was so much fun! I loved the part where she was crying and the boy walked over and held her and then they kissed, it was so sweet!" Stephanie cooed, holding on to Carlos' bicep for dear life as they left the movie theater. "What about you? What was your favorite part?"

"UHHHHH" Carlos struggled for an answer. James of course told him when he goes on a date with a girl and they see a movie, that it's only right to let the girl pick. Well, he stupidly let her pick and he had to sit through some chick flick where he had no idea what on earth was going on. He didn't even know the name of the movie, all he knew was that after sitting in the dark for ten minutes he had the best nap of his life. "When they were….cuddling…..together." He answered with a nod.

"Oh god I loved that too it was so cute! The way he held her!" She sighed dreamily while Carlos sighed of relief and stared up at the sky. "I totally would not mind if you held me that way."

"Yeah um…..yeah." Carlos nodded and started walking with her. "So this was fun, let's uh, go back home now."

"Your place or mine?"

"WHAT?!"

"Nothing!" She giggled and skipped beside him as they went back to the Palm Woods. Being beside this girl was making Carlos think that he was completely normal and sane, and he was not used to that feeling. Also, she was scaring the crap out of him. So when they arrived back at the Palm Woods, Carlos was beyond thankful to see all of his friends in the lobby. "Hey so come upstairs to my room we can watch another movie, and cuddle and—"

"Actually I uh promised to do something with the guys, it's super important but uh …bye!" Carlos yanked his arm from her grasp and ran like lightening to his friends and their ladies.

"BYE CARLOS I'LL SEE YOU LATER YOU HANDSOME CARAMEL HARD CANDY YOU!" Stephanie yelled while waving, watching his friends grab him and pull him over to the pool area.

"Holy crap Carlos I'm sorry she seems so nuts, did she try to have your babies?" Tiffany questioned and Carlos didn't even know how to answer.

"I don't even know, I think she did, but she's out of her mind! I think she watches me." Carlos cringed and shook out his arms, trying to rid himself of the crazy germs. "Thanks for being in the lobby though, I think she was going to drag me up to her bedroom and lock me in there."

"I'm absolutely sure she would have done that to you too." James nodded quickly, and everyone slapped him on his arm making him whine and pout. "Just saying!"

"So um, your ghost Gwen…." Irina started to say and Carlos sighed shaking his head.

"Guys I'm not crazy, I get it you guys don't believe me and that's fine whatever, just leave me alone about it, I already had a bad day." He pouted, staring at the floor, and the three ladies couldn't help but let out an 'aww' staring at him. The guys rolled their eyes and Kendall stepped forward, putting his hands on Carlos' shoulders.

"Dude, I get it you had a day but we promise this will make it better, we have someone we want you to meet—"

"NO MORE CRAZY GINGERS!" Carlos shouted with wide eyes.

"Nah she's not a crazy ginger." James said while he and Logan stepped to one side, while the three girls stepped to the other side. Kendall stood beside Carlos and patted his back, nudging him forward.

"Carlos, this is _Gwen_, she's your next door neighbor." Tiffany said, putting her hand on Gwen's back to nudge her forward.

"Oh….hey I know a ghost named Gwen!" Carlos said with wide eyes.

"Oh my goodness." Irina muttered, slapping her own forehead with the palm of her hand.

"I know…" Gwen said quietly with a nod.

"Hey you sound just like her!" Carlos said with a smile on his face.

"REALLY!? REALLY DUDE!?" Logan shouted in disbelief, somehow he was shocked that Carlos had not pieced it together yet.

"I know, I'm um….the ghost that you've been talking to, but I'm not really a ghost. It's uh, a long story." Gwen said tugging on her braid and pulling at the loose strands.

"I'm so confused." Carlos mumbled staring at his friends.

"Maybe we should let the two of them talk alone so she could explain it?" Kate questioned, but Gwen stared with wide, terrified eyes and quickly shook her head. James of course saw this, since he did diagnose her with a mild case of 'Logan', so he decided to take care of the situation.

"There's a hole in the closet and that's why you can hear her dude, you thought she was a ghost and she didn't want to disappoint you because you just sound so cute and hopeful and clearly she has a crush on you and—OW!" James pouted and rubbed his arm when Kate slapped him.

"A little too much James!" Kate warned.

"Wait…so you lied to me?" Carlos frowned, staring at Gwen.


	6. Crazy Ginger

**(PerfectPiranha: Hey desperate times call for desperate measures, including attempting to stab a ghost with a fork. But yes hopefully Carlos won't start breaking tables in anger!**

**SeraphinaCruz: Aw well I'm glad you find this cute, that's awesome!**

**LoveSparkle: Maybe he won't be! Poor confused little Carlos…**

**SHY: Tell him that! Let Carlos know it's really not all that bad at all!**

**Carlos'sCupcake: Hey, you ladies were so ready to kick some ass with that kitchen arsenal! It would have been a great showdown I'm sure if Gwen was a real ghost lol.**

**Tokala: You could just pinch their cheeks because they're such cute and precious little things!**

**Emy. Elle: D'aww I'm glad I got the toe and ground thing right; it seemed like something you would do! Oh yeah it's seriously bad if Logan catches onto things faster, but hey Carlos is still absolutely adorable and precious as hell so it's okay!**

**And-then-they-died: Sorry the update took so long!**

**Am4muzik: Oh man if you think Stephanie was creepy there, wait till you read this.**

**Kachilee07: LMAO you like slapping James, okay I'll keep that in mind! I'm glad you like the Carlos stories, he's so precious and cute I could just put him in my pocket.**

**Djdiamond12: Oh you'll see his reaction now!)**

* * *

"Yes…I lied to you." Gwen nodded and shifted her weight between her feet nervously. "But I had a good reason!"

"I don't like being lied to." Carlos frowned and shook his head. "I'm not an idiot! Everyone treats me like an idiot, and I thought…I thought I found someone who wasn't going to treat me like a dumb kid." He sighed and shook his head, turning on his heel to walk away. Kendall turned around and bent down, picking up a box of chili cheese fries and corndogs up from the lounge chair behind him.

"Wait, she has food!" Kendall yelled, thrusting the food into her hands. Carlos turned around and stared at the box of food.

"You can't just bribe me with food and act like it makes everything okay!" He frowned and stomped forward to Gwen. He snatched the box of food out of her hands. "But….I won't let this food go to waste, that's a crime!" He yelled before turning on his heel and stomping back to his apartment. Gwen frowned and stared down on the floor, rubbing her arms while everyone else looked at each other in an awkward silence.

"Well at least he hasn't lost his appetitive, so we know he isn't depressed!" James said with a nod, making Kate roll her eyes and shake her head while staring up at the sky, muttering to herself.

"No but now he thinks we all consider him an idiot and he's going to eat in sadness like a girl!" Tiffany frowned with her hands on her waist.

"Well…uh technically—"Logan was interrupted with whatever he was going to say by a slap to the back of the head, courtesy of Irina.

"Don't even finish that." She threatened and shook her head at him.

"Okay well we need to fix this somehow! Operation get Carlos away from creepy ginger, his room, and to make everyone happy again is a go!" Kendall stated, pointing his index finger up for emphasis.

"Dude seriously, I'll pick the operation names that is way too long, like a Fall Out Boy song title." Logan sighed and shook his head at Kendall who just shrugged innocently.

"Whatever! Okay Gwen so—Gwen?" Kendall frowned when he turned around and noticed she wasn't there. Everyone began to look around but they realized the girl had disappeared.

"Well…this isn't working out very well is it?" Kate asked with her hands on her hips.

* * *

Carlos walked into the apartment and went straight to his room. He sat down on his bed, pouting the entire time as he shoveled French fries into his mouth, holding the corn dog in the other hand and switching between bites of each food. "I'm not stupid." Carlos muttered to himself with a completely full mouth. "I wish everyone would stop acting like I am! I thought the ghost would at least treat me like I'm not an idiot but even the ghost didn't…the ghost isn't even a ghost." He whined and took a huge bite out of his corndog. "Crazy ginger and a ghost that isn't a ghost. Why can't I ever get anything that I want?" He sighed and finished the corndog in two easy bites. Then he threw the stick across the room and went for the second one, finishing it in three bites and tossing the stick again.

Then again….Gwen was coming forward and admitting she wasn't a ghost to him. He really didn't listen to what she had to say about anything, what if she had a really good, super-duper awesome and fantastic reason behind her lying to him? Plus she was really nice to talk to, and funny and he felt comfortable talking to her. Plus she was really pretty, why wouldn't Carlos enjoy talking to a pretty girl? If the ghost he loved talking to so much wasn't a ghost and was actually human, well….things could finally work out favorably for him. "Maybe I should have stayed…." He mumbled and shoveled more French fries into his mouth. He heard something shifting in his closet, and his eyes widened in fear. "Wait a minute….who's in there!?" He yelled, since he was now positive that there were no ghosts living in his closet. Carlos stood up and wiped his mouth on his sweater sleeve, slowly stepping forward to the closet while grabbing his hockey stick as defense. He stuck his hockey stick in and parted the clothes, and when he did he saw the crazy psycho ginger from before. Carlos let out a blood curdling scream, which in turn led her to scream as well.

"Oh hi Carlos! I missed you and I just couldn't wait any longer to see you so I just had to let myself in! Are you okay? You sound so sad; you're too cute and adorable to be sad Carlos you don't ever deserve to be sad! Who made you sad? I'll take care of them; no one makes my Carlos sad!" Stephanie moved out of the closet and took a few steps to Carlos, who was very much frozen in place in fear. She wrapped her arms around him tightly and nestled her face against his chest with a very content sigh before she inhaled deeply.

"You're in my closet…" Carlos muttered, looking down at the little red hired girl in front of him.

"Yes I was, and I'm glad too because I never would have found out you were so sad, poor baby!" She cooed and kissed the middle of his chest. Carlos blinked a few times before shoving her away and running out of the room as fast as he possibly could. Carlos ran out of the apartment and looked behind him to see if she was coming out of the door, but he slammed into something incredibly hard and went tumbling down over someone.

"Ow!" Someone beneath him whined. Carlos scrambled up to rest on his forearms and saw he had fallen on top of Gwen who was rubbing her head beneath him. His eyes widened and he frowned staring down at her.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry I didn't mean to knock you down and nearly kill you and—"

"CARLOS!" He slowly turned his head to look behind him. He was still on top of Gwen too, it hadn't occurred to him that he should probably get up and stop lying on top of the girl he just met in person only a few minutes before. "YOU'RE CHEATING ON ME?! I THOUGHT WE HAD SOMETHING SPECIAL!" Stephanie yelled, crossing her arms over her chest, her face completely red with anger. "AND IN THE HALLWAY TOO!?"

"Wait…what?" Gwen frowned in confusion while Carlos lay there, fearing that this girl could possibly murder him in a fit of jealous rage.

"I….I …hey we weren't even together we're not dating!" Carlos frowned and pulled himself up from the ground, followed by helping Gwen up to her feet.

"NOT EVEN DATING?!" Stephanie gasped and held her heart." How can you say that? I thought the few hours we had today were special! That movie, our lunch, it meant nothing to you?!" She frowned while Carlos stared at her completely scared and unsure of what to do.

"I...I uh, it was just a first date I didn't think we were…anything after that." Carlos defended, and Stephanie went from sadness to rage in a heartbeat. She stepped forward and glared at the two of them before her eyes settled on Gwen.

"You home wrecking little slut." Stephanie spat at Gwen who had wide and confused doe eyes.

"What!? I didn't even do anything I was just walking to my apartment!"

"You'll regret it, both of you! YOU CAN'T STOP CARLOS AND ME FROM BEING TOGETHER!" She screamed and grabbed Carlos by the collar of his sweater. She yanked him down and planted a hard kiss on his lips before wiping away her lip gloss and glaring at Gwen. "Suck on that bitch!" She growled and shoved Gwen so that Gwen fell backwards onto her butt before leaving. Luckily for Gwen, Carlos caught her before she could hit the ground. Completely in a daze of confusion, he helped her to her feet and the two stared at each other in complete silence.

"….Thanks for catching me." She mumbled and looked down at her shoes.

"Um….well sorry for knocking you down…before." Carlos mumbled and scratched the back of his head and glanced down before looking back up and staring at Gwen. "Um….sorry she pushed you too."

"It's fine your uh….girlfriend is….nice."

"She's SO not my girlfriend." Carlos shook his head frantically. "She scares me, I just met her today."

"Oh wow that's awful." Gwen said and looked up at Carlos.

"Yeah….." Carlos nodded nod shoved his hands into his back pockets, looking everywhere but at Gwen.

"Um…" Gwen sighed and scratched her forehead, closing her eyes for a second to think about what she wanted to say before opening them again to gaze at Carlos. "Maybe we should um….talk about what just happened at the pool?" She questioned softly. Now Carlos had two options, to just walk away because a 'ghost' he had trusted lied to him and made him feel stupid. Or talk to the ghost who lied to him, but is still a nice and very pretty girl, and hopefully not at all like Stephanie.

"Uh yeah I'd like to know about everything." Carlos nodded and watched Gwen dig into her pocket for her keys. She opened the door and stepped inside, closing it behind him before walking further into the house.

"Okay uh…well it...all started with me trying to install some book shelves." She mumbled as she walked to her room.


	7. Hope the Bitch Drowns

**(am4muzik: UMM she's only hiding in his closet because she really loves him, lmao.**

**LoveSparkle: Yeah Stephanie freaks me out too, but I love it lol**

**Tokala: Of course, hug him all you want! But yeah that'll be a uh…a wonderful story to tell the grand kids**

**Emy. Elle: uh…saving Los from the crazy ginger? Yeah who knows, maybe he won't even be saved….**

**SHY: Oh don't worry Carlos will feel much better! Maybe we should put the ginger girl into like…an institute**

**Kachilee07: Dude I don't know about you but I love how insane that ginger girl is, it's so fun to be crazy—I mean, pretend to be crazy**

**Carlos'sCupcake: Of course, she'll beat Stephanie and win the heart of Carlos! That sounds like a good plan actually I should have done that. Well crap…**

**And-then-they-died: sorry for the wait!)**

_******Sorry for the lack of updating! I've been SO busy with school work bullshit, plus I've kind of been on a roll with Sugar Coated lately!******_

* * *

"…So that's…basically it." Gwen nodded and glanced quickly over at Carlos who was sitting on the edge of her bed and watching her pace back and forth in front of him. "I'm….kind of stupid when it comes to building furniture and I ripped that hole in the wall and you…thought I was a ghost."

"But you didn't want to disappoint me because I sounded excited so you…pretended to be a ghost for me." Carlos nodded to her.

"And…I didn't know how to approach you outside of that whole…situation." She moved her hand around in a circle as she said situation. "But this made it easier to talk to you, and I really liked talking to you, even if you thought I was just some ghost you never thought you'd see."

"And….James said you liked me before?" Carlos asked shyly, tucking his hands underneath his thighs while Gwen blushed and nodded. "Oh…."

"That's weird isn't it?"

"Well…you said I was flirting with a ghost before!" Carlos smiled and Gwen laughed remembering one of their previous conversations. "So….ummm maybe we can hang out and talk or something, you know…face to face."

"Like we're doing now?" Gwen giggled and Carlos nodded frantically. "Okay, we can do that!"

"Good!" Carlos nodded once more, and the two stared at each other in an awkward silence for a solid minute before Carlos spoke up. "Do you want to go outside and sit by the pool to talk? We could get smoothies!"

"Sure!" She nodded quickly and followed Carlos out of her apartment. The two awkwardly bumped into each other when trying to go through the doorway, but Carlos squeezed through and fell forward, while Gwen chuckled and helped him up. The two of them rode the elevator down to the lobby, where they strolled on through. The two were oblivious to the ginger sitting in the corner of the lobby hiding behind a newspaper. She slowly lowered the magazine so only her eyes were shown as she watched in envy and anger as the two of them walked away to get smoothies. Once they both had their colorful beverages hey grabbed a table and sat across from each other, each taking long sips before speaking.

"So you're the one that pranks Bitters?" Carlos questioned.

"Yeah! He's…not fun, and he took my water gun from me, I wasn't happy…so I had to get him back." She shrugged and stirred her bright pink smoothie with her straw. Carlos nodded and stared at her, watching her sip her drink until she finally looked up at him, wondering what was on his mind.

"Do you think I'm cute?" Carlos leaned forward, resting his chin on his palms while he leaned forward on his elbows. Gwen chuckled and nodded which made Carlos grin like a maniac.

"I do think you're cute! Very cute actually."

"Really? Sweet!" Carlos grinned and scooted forward in his chair. "I think you're really pretty."

"Well thank you Carlos." She smiled and looked down at her drink, tugging at the strands at the end of her braid. "So, what's the deal with that ginger girl that just attacked me, that's supposedly your girlfriend?" Gwen questioned and leaned on her forearms. Obviously she had the right to know more about this random psychotic girl who pushed her and made a scene. She was aware that he was forced to go on a date with this girl because his friends set them up, but she wanted to know a bit more about what she was up against.

"Oh, that's Stephanie. She's totally nuts as you can see! At first I was like 'okay she's cute so I went to hang out with her. First of all, SHE HATES CORNDOGS!" Carlos slapped his palms on top of the table to express his anger, but Gwen didn't even flinch. She just gasped and shook her head at the thought of this girl being so dumb as to say she did not like corndogs, his absolute favorite food of all time. "She was all touchy too, not like 'okay yes you can touch me because I like it' it was touchy like 'please stop it I'm afraid for my life' touching!" Carlos frowned and shook his head before taking a long sip of his smoothie.

"Wow, she um….she was uh…totally wanting you that's for sure." Gwen nodded. "So what did you do about it?"

"I just went through with our hang out because I felt bad just leaving her. Well now I wish I did! I'm scared for my life!" Gwen chuckled at how over dramatic Carlos was being. "What if I wake up and she's hovering over me with a bag and rope and throws me in and drags me away?"

"I don't think she has the strength to overpower you Carlos." Gwen chuckled, "Don't worry she won't kidnap you."

"But what if she does?!" Carlos leaned in close and whispered to her. "What if she kidnaps me and we end up in another country as husband and wife?"

"Well….I hope you like children then!" Gwen joked but Carlos' eyes shot open in fear and he looked around completely paranoid. "Oh god, I'm kidding!"

"Well hello there…" Irina grinned spotting the two of them chatting together, so she of course needed to join them. She even pulled up a chair and sat at the edge of their table. "How interesting to see the two of you together!"

"We bumped into each other." Carlos nodded.

"Yeah, literally." Gwen added.

"I fell all over her." Carlos decided to add, making Irina smile and roll her eyes.

"I'm sure you did buddy." Irina patted him on the shoulder before continuing to speak." So you two are just enjoying some smoothies huh? Just uh….just sitting here enjoying each other's company? Flirting? Making plans to go on dates or do stuff together that involve physical contact and good stuff? Huh? Huh?" She grinned and nudged Carlos with her elbow. His eyes widened and he shook his head, glancing at Gwen before turning back to Irina.

"No! Pfft…no…"

"Uh huh, well how did you two start talking? Come on give mama the details." She grinned and leaned on her elbows on the table, switching her gaze between the two of them.

"Well after we literally bumped into each other, that ginger girl he went on a date with kind of…attacked with her words like a rabid …monkey?" Gwen tilted her head to the side as she spoke, unsure of what she was saying.

"Yeah, she like…forced a kiss on me—"

"Oh that's kind of hot." Irina nodded.

"NO NOT THAT KIND OF FORCED KISS IT WASN'T HOT AT ALL!" Carlos yelled and frowned. "She's scary, she was in my closet when I got back in my room, and then she started yelling at us and said that we were dating but like...I was cheating on her! She scares me…"

"Holy crap this chick is more psycho than I am!" Irina yelled and the two of them nodded at her. "Geez…alright don't worry buddy we'll make a plan to keep our little Los safe." She cooed as she pinched his cheek before turning to Gwen. "You should probably lock your doors and windows too, and sleep with a night light. She might come into your room at night and take your soul." Irina smiled and patted Gwen on the back before walking away. As she was walking away she spotted Logan and quickly ran over to him, tugging on his arm as she jutted her thumb out to the two she had just left in order to show him that they were talking.

"Do you…do you really think she'll sneak into our apartments at night?" Gwen questioned.

"I don't know…but I'm sleeping with my hockey stick and my teddy bear." Carlos nodded with a serious face before proudly sipping his drink.

"Okay…I'll set up some booby traps." She shrugged and sipped her drink too.

Meanwhile Stephanie sat not too far away from them, with her eyes narrowed down into small slits as she watched them go back to joking around with each other.

_How dare they talk bad about me!? Excuse me bitches, for your information Carlos and I were dating for a few hours and it was the best few hours of my life! I did not stalk him mercilessly for weeks on end just for him to reject me for some bitch with a braid that knows how to pranks!_

_I AM SO NOT OKAY WITH THIS!_

_I SHOULD just show up at their apartments at night to scare the crap out of them, but they're expecting it so I won't. Oh that bitch thinks she'll steal Carlos from me and drink smoothies with him and smile and laugh? NO THAT SHOULD BE ME SITTING THERE DAMN IT CARLOS IS MY MAN AND I LOVE HIM WITH EVERY FIBER OF MY BEING!_

_I LIVE AND BREATHE CARLOS GARCIA!_

_I don't know what I'll do just yet, but mark my words Carlos is going to be mine all mine…._

Stephanie watched as Gwen bit her lip before reaching over and patting him on the bicep. Carlos looked down at her hand and watched her pull away with the biggest grin on his face. Stephanie turned mad in anger as Carlos got the hint and decided to try and show off his strength. So he stood up from his seat and walked over to Gwen's, grabbing hold of the bottom of her chair and picking her up ,making her squeal and giggle.

Until he tripped and they both fell into the pool.

_Oh I hope the bitch drowns…_


	8. Rabid Squirrel

**(wordsandwonders: damn right she would!**

**Am4muzik: I promise I'll read it in its entirety and actually review, I've read it but just haven't reviewed, I'm a bad person I'm sorry T_T**

**BigTimeRusher422: THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT SHE IS! LMAO great connection!**

**LoveSparkle: YAY you found it funny!**

**Tokala: D'aw sorry with the cuteness overdose, but I can't help it, Carlos is so cute!**

**GirlsLoveJDiamond: She is so weird, and they are cute in their own little ways!**

**Emy. Elle: WOO I'm glad I got inside your head and I'm writing you well! That makes this panda bear very happy.**

**HannahGraceRusher: Yeah Stephanie is um, pretty drastic and crazy**

**Kachilee07: Dude writing insane people is like…the best thing ever for me, it might be because I'm quite insane myself, but I'm okay with that. BUT WOO I'm glad you found it funny, like Carlos dropping her in the pool, that cute little goofball.**

**Kirma Light: Don't worry, she isn't real! Well at least I hope she isn't…**

**Carlos'sCupcake: Well yeah, Irina needs her details on those two cute little things! Oh gosh you're right (did her name begin with an A? LMAO IDK was it Alicia?) But yeah, Stephanie is totally bat shit crazy, I don't know if she's as crazy as her, but yeah she's nuts…and I totally adore it. CARLOS FEELS ARE EPIC FEELS! I hope I put Carlos feels in this one…)**

* * *

Later that day Carlos skipped back to his apartment after walking Gwen to hers. The two of them gave each other a hug before parting ways, so when Carlos entered his apartment he slammed the door behind him before twirling and leaning against it with a huge grin and a heavy, satisfying sigh. He looked over to the sofa and saw James and Kate snuggled up and watching a movie, so Carlos sighed again until the two of them turned their heads to stare at him.

"Hey sweetie! What's with the big grin on your face?" Kate questioned with a small smile, even though she had already heard from Irina a little reason as to why he would be so happy.

"I'll tell you!" Carlos grinned madly and ran over to the sofa. He shoved James over and squeezed in between the two of them. Kate giggled while James huffed and stared straight ahead, trying to keep himself from whacking Carlos over the top of his head. Carlos wiggled around until he was comfortable and stuck his hands out in front of him as he began to explain. "So I hung out with Gwen the ghost! Except she's not really a ghost, she's Gwen, but not a ghost." He turned to Kate and nodded at her, wondering if she understood what he was saying.

"Okay, I got it so far, what else?" She chuckled while James groaned, "Oh my god…"He mumbled before throwing himself back on the sofa.

"Well she's pretty! And she has a little crush on me and that's cool because she's pretty and I like talking to her! I don't know if I have a crush on her yet but I know I smile a lot when I talk to her so that's good that means I'm not frowning." Carlos nodded a lot while Kate just smiled at how precious Carlos was when he was explaining himself.

James however was banging his head on the back of the sofa.

"Well it does sound like you're starting to get a bit of a crush! What else?" Kate questioned.

"Well we were talking and I said I was like the Incredible Hulk, so she leaned over and felt my arm and to show her how strong I was I walked over and lifted up her chair, WITH HER STILL SITTING IN IT!" Carlos shouted the last part.

"I'm actually proud of you for that one buddy." James commented as he patted Carlos on the back.

"Yeah! But I kind of tripped and we both fell in the pool, but it was okay because she laughed and I laughed and no one drowned and died, so it was totally cool." Carlos grinned in satisfaction and stuck his chest our rather proudly. Kate and James both looked Carlos over and realized his clothes were still damp, and his shoes were still soaking wet.

"Well, you _almost_ had it there buddy." James sighed and shook his head.

"I think you did a good job!" Kate smiled and rubbed Carlos' back. "But you'll get sick if you stay in those wet clothes, so go take a hot shower and change okay?"

"Pft, I was totally going to do that!" Carlos shook his head at her like it was the most obvious thing in the world. He went and grabbed a handful of chips from the bowl in front of him before going to his room to gather his clothes.

"Well…now that he's gone." James murmured in a deeper voice. He put an arm around Kate to try to pull her closer to him, but she just shook her head and pointed to the wet spot on the sofa where Carlos was sitting. He sighed and rolled his eyes, then stood up and hurried over to sit beside her, draping an arm around her shoulders. "Now where were we?" He questioned, moving his head a bit and raising an eyebrow.

"Cinderella lost her slipper!" Kate grinned and grabbed the remote to re-play the movie, sitting back with a satisfied sigh as the picture began to play again. James pouted and stared between her and the movie, trying to figure out whether it was safe enough to dare interrupt her during her Disney movie. Then again Carlos had just done it….but Carlos is a precious idiot, so that somehow excuses him from getting a beating…

* * *

Carlos had just walked back into his room in his comfortable pajamas. He was drying his hair with a lovely bright blue towel when he heard a blood curdling scream come from his closet. With wide eyes he tore it open and noticed there was no one there, so luckily Stephanie wasn't hiding in there and being eaten by a monster, but that meant next door there was something wrong with Gwen. Carlos yelped and ran out his bedroom, through the living room, past Kendall and Tiffany who were trying to get in the apartment, and over to Gwen's apartment, where she had just exited and slammed the door behind her.

"WHAT HAPPENED!? Is there a space alien in your apartment!?" Carlos questioned with wide eyes.

"There is a squirrel! There is a furry, fluffy squirrel in my apartment!" She panted; Carlos just stepped back and laughed.

"A squirrel? Oh come on there is nothing scary about squirrels they're cute and fluffy!" He shook his head and shoved her away from the door. Curious, Tiffany, Kate, Kendall, and James walked over to see what was going on. Carlos closed the door behind him, and after five seconds they heard him scream like a girl. Carlos opened the door and slammed it shut behind him, panting and staring at his friends with terrified eyes just as Logan and Irina came into view.

"Wait happened? He's panting, did he have sex?" Irina questioned, immediately staring between Gwen and Carlos.

"Uh, apparently there is a squirrel in there." Tiffany nodded slowly.

"I thought squirrels were cute and fluffy, huh?" Gwen questioned with a pout, crossing her arms over her chest.

"IT RAN AT ME WITH THE EYES OF SATAN!" Carlos yelled. "It moves so fast and its little hands are freaky!" He sighed and shook his head frantically. "I am so not getting it. Logan you get it you're smart!"

"What? Why me! Haha no, James should get it he's the strong one!" Logan said, immediately pointing his finger at James.

"What? Me? No, no, no….Kendall should do it, he always has the plan!" James grinned and squeezed Kendall's shoulders, who quickly looked around and everyone. He glanced at Tiffany, opening his mouth and ready to place the blame on her but she slowly shook her head and gave him a look that clearly said she would slap him if she was forced to go in there and grab a squirrel.

"Oh I hate you guys." Kendall shook his head and went over to the door, pausing as he held the doorknob to take a deep breath and muster up some courage. He ran inside, and after a few seconds of yelling and items breaking inside, he ran out with scratches on his face, mangled hair, and a torn sweater.

"HOLY CRAP KENDALL!" Tiffany ran forward and cupped his face. "It was a squirrel; you were only in there for a few seconds!" She gasped looking him over.

"It uh….it's a scrappy little thing." He murmured.

"I'll get my med kit to clean you up…" Logan murmured, while beside him Irina snickered and rolled her eyes.

"You guys can be such little girls sometimes. Watch mama take care of things." She pushed everyone out of her way and walked inside, ignoring the protests of Logan. After a moment of waiting in complete silence, Irina walked out a moment later with the squirrel securely trapped in a pillow case.

"How the hell did you do that!?" Logan gawked.

"Uh, I'm not an idiot." Irina laughed then quickly turned to Gwen. "No offense to you!"

"Oh um don't worry, I….was just not going to try and grab a squirrel." Gwen nodded and pulled at her braid. "But thank you Irina!"

"No problem, now what do I do with this?" She questioned, and Kendall immediately grinned, stepping forward and taking the bag from her.

"I think I know who could use a furry friend…"He chuckled and lifted the bag up. "I'll be back…" He nodded to everyone then glanced at Logan, "Be ready with that med kit of yours, these scratches are starting to burn…."He muttered before walking down to the lobby, where he lovingly gave Bitters the pet squirrel of his dreams.

Which of course meant that Bitters opened the pillow case, unsure of what it was going to be, and was shocked to see a squirrel that leapt out of the bag and attached itself to his face.

"Ask if she's okay." Tiffany whispered to Carlos and gently shoved him towards Gwen before ushering everyone back inside 2J. Carlos nodded to her and looked Gwen up and down nervously.

"Um are you okay? Did that squirrel bite you?"

"No I got away before it went nuts, thank you." She smiled.

"Yeah well…I kind of ran out scared." Carlos muttered and looked down at his feet.

"Hey, you ran in there ready to get rid of a squirrel for me! Not a lot of people would do that for me." Gwen laughed and squeezed his arm. "Don't feel bad Carlos, you were the first one here to help me out, so thank you." She chewed on her lip and leaned forward as though she was going to kiss him on the cheek, but she stopped and pulled herself back. "Now….I think that Stephanie had something to do with that, so I'm going to go inside and think about what I can do about her….see you around Carlos!" Gwen smiled and waved her fingers at him before walking inside her apartment. Carlos sighed happily and walked back to his apartment.

"YOU DIDN'T KISS HER YOU IDIOT!" James screamed, tackling Carlos to the floor.


	9. He Will Be Mine

**(RandomWriter23: Stephanie is so nuts, and wow I don't know I guess there's no couple name for them!**

**LoveSparkle: Squirrels can be so evil!**

**Tokala: Isn't he so sweet?!**

**Carlos'sCupcake: AW that's perfect! Well maybe you'll find Carlos adorable in this chapter!**

**Emy. Elle: AWWW he is innocent and dumb at love but it's so cute when he is! **

**SHY: Yeah it's the thought that counts!**

**Kachilee07: I don't think you'll tackle Carlos for not kissing Gwen here, he makes up for it! Besides I'm pretty sure you're a little too preoccupied with James feels right now lol**

**GirlsLoveJDiamond: Thanks glad you liked the ending!**

**Am4muzik: James is precious, special and precious…**

**AngelChick1432: Here's the update! Hope the wait wasn't too bad)**

_**So I might have um, watched a short little snippet of Little Birds where Carlos almost bangs the girl and uh….I HAVE REALLY BAD CARLOS FEELS SOMEONE HELP ME**_

* * *

The following day Gwen sat comfortably in the lobby reading over her script. On the other side of the lobby, behind a planter was Stephanie with a pair of binoculars, watching every move Gwen made. Every time she took a sip of her smoothie or turned a page, Stephanie sat there growling and snarling in disgust, because apparently even how she drank her beverages and turned paper, she was still incredibly annoying. Then her hateful gaze was removed from focusing on Gwen and turned to see Carlos standing a few feet away wearing a button down shirt, jeans, and holding a bouquet of bright pink roses.

"Alright now you can do this buddy." James said encouragingly as he squeezed his shoulders like a boxer before a match.

"Just take one of these…" Logan muttered as he gave Carlos a breath mint.

"Oh, and don't smash your lips on her mouth, be nice and gentle." Kendall added while he made sure the flowers were perfect.

"Yeah, you can get all hard and violent with your kisses after you've been dating and you've established you two are into that sort of thing—OW! What the hell!?" James pouted and rubbed the back of his head while looking down at Logan.

"You're an idiot." Logan scoffed.

"It's true! I see Kendall biting Tiffany all the time!" James defended, and Kendall laughed nervously as he turned red and focused his attention back on Carlos.

"Okay you just…ask her on a date and kiss her, got it?"

"Got it!" Carlos nodded with a determined look on his face. He pulled out his helmet, jammed it on his head and tapped it twice, but Logan reached forward and took the helmet off, "Hey!"

"You won't be needing this." Logan sighed and held the helmet away from him.

"Now go!" James ordered and he pushed Carlos into the lobby. He stumbled for a bit and nearly tripped and slammed into the coffee table, but somehow he managed to compose himself. He stood in front of Gwen with a huge grin on his face and when she realized there was a shadow looming over her, she looked up and smiled.

"Hi Carlos, you look nice."

"Thanks these are for you!" He shoved his hand forward so close to her face that the flowers tickled her nose. She giggled blushing right red but before she could thank him he started speaking. "You have pretty lips!"

"What?" she asked quietly with wide eyes.

"I mean….want to go on a date with me?!" He cringed after he asked because he knew that he had screwed up but Gwen found it so cute that he was dressed up and giving her flowers, she just couldn't resist. Honestly, she had been waiting for that moment for quite a long time; she'd be an idiot to say no.

"Yeah I think that'll be fun!" Gwen smiled up at him. Carlos sighed happily, his eyes twinkling, his grin as big as possible. He wasted no time in grabbing her hand and yanking her off of the sofa after throwing her script out to the pool. "Wait, I'm not dressed for a date!"

"It's okay you always look pretty!" Carlos said as he ran out of the lobby, dragging Gwen behind who tried to keep up with the eager boy.

In the background James, Logan, and Kendall stood together shaking their heads at their eager and energetic friend. On one hand, they were all very proud this girl wasn't running away from Carlos screaming and begging for help, then again neither was Stephanie but she was nuts. On the other hand, they were wondering if Carlos was going to be too much of a handful for her to deal with.

"So do you think Carlos is going to watch more or less porn ow?" James asked with his arms crossed over his chest. "Because let me tell you, already he watches _so much_."

"James, how do you know how much porn he watches?" Logan contorted his face in disgust and turned to James.

"He does it when I'm asleep on his laptop, he um, he doesn't plug the headphones in all the way." James tossed his head back laughing while the other two boys just shook their heads.

"Well, whatever as long as he has a good date and doesn't get kidnapped by anyone or pushes Gwen into a well, that'll be a great day." Kendall nodded to his two friends.

* * *

For their date the two of them went to a restaurant where Carlos indulged in eating nearly a dozen corndogs, and Gwen didn't mind one bit. In fact, she ended up having one along with him, and Carlos even finished her pasta. Even when he had corndog breath and was talking very closely to her, she didn't complain, she just offered him some candy and that took care of the issue without having to hurt his feelings. After dinner they went to see a movie as suggested by James. Although he told Carlos to pick a movie to go 'make out to', Carlos ended up picking an action film. So the two of them sat side by side cuddled up in an action movie eating popcorn and not taking their eyes off of the screen. When the main character of the film had gotten shot Gwen jumped a bit in surprise and held onto Carlo's arm. His eyes widened in excitement and he grinned as he leaned back and ate more popcorn, glancing over to see that Gwen had settled closer to him and was still holding on to his arm.

After the movie the two of them walked back to the Palm Woods, hand in hand much to Stephanie's disdain. They proudly walked through the lobby where Carlos swung their hands back and forth, making sure to point Gwen out to everyone he had passed.

"Hey, see her? We just went on a date! This is Gwen, we went on a date! HEY guitar dude, I just went on a date with her!" He would shout proudly while Gwen turned bright red and smiled a bit, nervous about all the attention she was getting because of Carlos. When they stopped in front of her apartment Carlos had no shame as he pulled out breath spray and spritzed his mouth right in front of her. If James could see him he would be slapping himself on the forehead in embarrassment.

"Well, I had a really nice date with you Carlos!" Gwen smiled and started kneading the floor with the tip of her toes, "It was a lot of fun."

"I had fun too! It was great, so much better than with Stephanie." He grinned and stepped closer to her, "Can I kiss you?" He questioned while looking down at her. Gwen chewed her lip a bit and nodded with a huge smile on her face. "Oh sweet!" Carlos grinned excitedly and grabbed both sides of her face before quickly planting his lips on hers. Her hands held his forearms until he moved his own hands so one held her waist while the other held her back and brought her closer to his body as they deepened the kiss. One of her arms snaked around the back of his neck while the other hand started to squeeze his bicep. Their kissing didn't seem to end until Carlos found himself getting a bit _too_ into it, opening his eyes and pulling away to see he had pressed her against her door and one of his hands was grabbing at her thigh to lift her leg and wrap It around himself, while her hands on his shirt were trying to undo a few buttons.

"Wow that um escalated quickly!" Gwen said as she smoothed down her clothes and Carlos pulled away with a grin on his face.

"Yeah I guess it did, but it was fun!" He smiled wider seeing Gwen smile a bit and nod to him, "We should do it again sometime! Want to grab smoothies tonight?"

"Okay sure," She giggled and nodded.

"SWEET! See ya!" He kissed her again and ran next door to apartment 2J while Gwen ran into her own. Carlos had a huge smile on his face as he walked in and leaned on the kitchen counter in a dreamy daze and recounted what had just happened. When he walked further into the apartment to go to his room and change, he saw a laundry cart and tilted his head to the side in curiosity. "What the…."

"YOU WILL BE MINE!" Stephanie screamed as she jumped out of the cart and tackled Carlos to the floor who screamed and started to squirm away from her. Stephanie let out an interesting battle cry as she tackled him again and handcuffed his hands behind his back. Carlos bucked and got her off of him quickly enough so he could stand and make a run for the door. However, Stephanie grabbed the laundry cart and ran right in front of him, cutting him off and making him trip forward and land in the laundry cart. "YES!" Stephanie opened the door to the apartment and pushed the cart that was carrying Carlos down the hallway and into the elevator. When they were out of the elevators and strolling through the lobby Carlos finally managed to get himself right side up, he poked his head out of the cart and screamed bloody murder at his friends.

"GUY'S HELP ME STEPHANIE IS KIDNAPPING ME!" He yelled before getting a sock stuffed in his mouth. His three male friends jumped up and immediately started to chase after them.

"Something tells me that chick alone is going to be able to kick all of their asses." Tiffany sighed.

"Yup." Kate and Irina nodded in agreement.

"We should just go and get Gwen and tell her shouldn't we?" Kate asked.

"Yup, let her know we'll have to save them." Irina nodded and shook her head, "idiots…"


	10. OH GOD

**(LoveSparkle: Yeah Stephanie lost her marbles.**

**Am4muzik: At least the boys lovingly say fucked up things to each other lol it's all with love**

**Tokala: LMAO well you know, Tumblr's addicting and Gwen's a little shy prankster, how could she NOT be on Tumblr right?**

**Emy. Elle: I WILL ENJOY MY CARLOS FEELS TO THE FULLEST! UNF! And aw isn't Carlos precious using his intense porn watching to help him with kissing Gwen? Imagine he sits there taking notes? LMAO**

**SHY: Well Stephanie certainly won't give Carlos up without a fight, that wacko…**

**Meli666: Thank you! Yeah Carlos that poor baby, hopefully his friends will be able to help him**

**Kachilee07: Hey as soon as he got a yes he wasn't going to give her time to think it over and later say no; beside spur of the moment is always fun lmao. Yeah you ladies will need to save the boys since they're so clumsy.**

**Kirma Light: Yeah she's pretty frightening; I wouldn't want to get on her bad side.**

**InsertUnOriginalPenNameHere: Oh man I think Stephanie's going to take him to Vegas to get married or something**

**AddictedToMusic18: SHE'S OUT OF HER MIND CRAZY IS AN UNDERSTATEMENT)**

_**Well now that my Logan story Trouble is done, I'm going to indulge in some Carlos feels, care to join me?**_

* * *

The big time rush ladies walked to Gwen's apartment and pounded on the door anxiously. The three of them were dressed in all black because of Irina's idea to be 'super sexy and kick ass' while saving their men. When Gwen opened the door she was wearing latex gloves and holding a tarantula in her hand, yet she was the one staring at the girls like they were strange.

"What the hell are you holding a spider for!?" Kate asked while stepping behind Irina and Tiffany.

"Oh, I think Stephanie snuck in and put a spider in my bed. No big deal though I'll just put in in Bitter's desk." Gwen shrugged and opened the door more so the ladies could step in. "Why are you guys all dressed up in black?"

"Well speaking of Stephanie, she kidnapped Carlos and ran away with him and the boys are all chasing after her." Tiffany explained as they walked in and Gwen's eyes were wide.

"What!? Are they okay!?"

"Well Carlos was screaming his head off in a laundry cart." Irina giggled.

"Then the boys just up and ran after him, and that means that they'll probably get into trouble and we have to clean it up." Kate finished, still standing behind her friends. Gwen frowned and walked over to her kitchen, grabbing a jar to plop the spider in before leaning on the counter quietly.

"So are you going to help get the boys or what?" Tiffany asked, wondering if the shy Gwen was so timid that she wouldn't even join them in their rescue mission.

"Yeah I'll help, I was just thinking of a plan." She mumbled and grabbed the end of her braid, bringing the end to her mouth and chewing on it. The girls all looked at each other wondering just how weird she was, then they shrugged in unison, all assuming that she was just weird enough to be right for Carlos. "Do we know where they are?"

"No that's the only thing we have no idea where that crazy ginger soul-less bitch took them!" Irina growled and crossed her arms over her chest like a pouty child, "If she suddenly loses the desire to be with Carlos and goes after my Logie-Bear, I'm going to shove my foot right up her—"

"If they have their phones we can track them right?" Kate said once Tiffany covered Irina's mouth to keep her from going on a psychotic death threat rampage.

"Yeah I think we just go online or we could even call the company and make up some bullshit. I mean, Carlos does enough stupid things where he loses his phone, they have to call the company _all the time_ to find out where it is." Tiffany chuckled, and then shook her head as she remembered the numerous times where Carlos lost his phone.

"Okay then first we find out where the boys are." Gwen nodded, "then depending on where they are we'll think of an idea to get the boys back!"

* * *

As the boys were chasing down Stephanie and Carlos they realized she was running towards a cargo truck that was already running and ready to go.

"We have to get her before she gets in that truck or we'll never be able to find him!" Kendall panted, and the three boys ran as fast as they could. Stephanie ran up the downed ramp and pushed the laundry cart in as hard as she could so that it went flying all the way to the black, slamming against the wall and making Carlos yelp. She turned around to jump out of the truck but the boys were running up the ramp.

"GET HER!" James yelled and pointed at her. The three of them charged forward and lunged at her, but Stephanie ducked and rolled out of the way, making the boys collide with one another. They lay on the floor of the truck groaning and trying to pick themselves up while she ran out and lifted the ramp up before closing and locking the door. Stephanie quickly ran over to the driver's side and hopped in before driving away for her quick getaway.

After the boys had managed to finally stand up, the truck made a sharp turn forcing them all to slam into the wall while Carlos was sliding around in the laundry cart screaming and trying to get their attention. When they were finally stable they all walked over and tossed the laundry cart on its side to get Carlos out of it. James helped him up to his feet while Kendall pulled the gag from his mouth and Logan was pondering how to get rid of his handcuffs.

"You okay Los?" Kendall asked while patting him on the back.

"No I am not okay! I just had the best date I ever had ever with Gwen and we were making out and it was really awesome and hot. Then I go to the apartment and all I want to do is day dream about what _could_ have happened—"

"Sex?" James grinned at Carlos who nodded bashfully, "Sweet, continue."

"Well then Stephanie is suddenly in the apartment and jumps out of a laundry cart and attacks me and now we're all stuck here with her!" Carlos looked up at his friends in worry, "She's going to kill you guys, then she'll marry me, take me to Switzerland and force me to give her children and I'll never see the light of day or my helmet or Gwen again!"

"Why Switzerland?" Logan asked from behind him as he struggled with trying to take off Carlos' handcuffs without a key.

"Uh hello, Swiss Miss? Only the best drink in the world, why _wouldn't_ anyone want to run away to live there?" Carlos scoffed and shook his head at his friend like he was a moron. "Duh, Logan."

Angry, Logan narrowed his eyes and started to slowly raise his hand in order to hit Carlos on the back of the head, but Kendall rolled his eyes and pushed Logan's hand away.

"Carlos, none of that is going to happen, okay? We're with you and there's no way one girl can take down all four of us. So don't panic, got it? We'll get out of here, call the police, and we'll get you home to Gwen so you two can…do whatever it is you do." Kendall nodded and patted him on the back.

"Well to be fair Kendall, she already trapped four guys in the back of a cargo truck; she seems to be doing better than us so far." Logan corrected Kendall.

"OH MY GOD I'LL NEVER SEE KATE AGAIN!" James yelled in realization, "Or my Cuda products! I WILL NOT BE TAKEN CAPTIVE!" James yelled frantically.

"Nice Logan!" Kendall growled and slapped Logan on the back of the head.

"Whatever," Logan muttered and shook his head, "Carlos I can't get these handcuffs off I don't have the key."

"OH MY GOD I'M DOOMED!" Carlos screamed.

"No you're not doomed EVERYONE STOP PANICKING!" Kendall bellowed, Logan stopped pouting, Carlos froze in place and James stopped running around the back and panicking. "We need something that can open his cuffs, like a lock pick or I don't know…."

"A bobby pin?" James questioned and Logan shrugged before nodding.

"Yea that could work."

James reached into his perfectly kept head of hair and pulled out a bobby pin to give to Logan, all of the boys stared at him strangely. "What!?"

"Why do you have a bobby pin in your hair?" Carlos questioned.

"This sexy magical hair doesn't stay perfect all by itself you know, it takes time, and effort, and –"

"Oh I got it." Logan said and when Carlos' handcuffs came undone he sighed happily and hugged Logan to death.

"THANK YOU! Oh man now we have less of a chance of her taking me captive as her husband!" Carlos exclaimed.

"She's not taking you as her husband stop thinking that!" Kendall ordered, "All we have to do when she opens the door is push her into something and run. Pretty sure we can take on one girl." He crossed his arm over his chest and grinned smugly.

Then the truck came to a screeching halt and all four boys flew across the back of the truck and slammed into the wall. They were on the ground groaning and holding their heads when the door opened slightly.

"Okay….get ready!" Kendall winced as he started to stand up. Things didn't go as according to plan for the four of them. Rolling through the slight opening was a small black ball around the size of a baseball.

"What's that….?" Carlos frowned and picked it up.

"WAIT CARLOS DON'T!" Logan tried to slap it out of his hand and throw it out of the truck, but the opening shut immediately. Smoke started to seep out of the ball and the boys fell down to the ground coughing and growing tired.

"She's….winning!" Carlos whined, "I'm going….to Switzerland!" he breathed before all four boys fell unconscious.


	11. Plans Revealed

**(LoveSparkle: I KNOW!**

**AddictedToMusic18: That's absolutely true they should have known better than to underestimate her!**

**Am4muzik: James is priceless lmao, he has very special moments.**

**Tokala: AW good to know, Stephanie is gone and Carlos will be safe with you! **

**IHEARTROCK: LOL I think they'll go there for their honeymoon, oh man poor Carlos**

**BigTimeRusher422: I know I don't know what his obsession with that place is!**

**Kachilee07: The boys are just…so clumsy and special no matter what they do, and of course Logan had to point out that she was already winning, it just wouldn't be him if he didn't! **

**InsertUnoriginalPenNameHere: I have no idea but hey I'm sure he'll get some chocolate in Switzerland, maybe that'll make him feel better!**

**Emy. Elle: OH MY GOSH THAT WOULD BE MAGICAL! Aw man Carlos is so cute. OH man I think I'll have to slip that note thing in there somewhere.)**

* * *

When the boys woke up they had _no_ idea where they were. Slowly they each woke up with tired, sleep-filled eyes that surveyed the dark room to at least try and understand where they were. Each of the boys was tied down to comfortable; spacious chairs which were arraigned in a semi-circle. There was a TV not too far away from them, several shelves along the back wall lined with canned foods, chips, cereals, water, enough food to last them quite a long time if they weren't going to leave. Lining every square inch of the room that was unoccupied were posters of the boys, and pictures taken of both Carlos and Gwen. Every picture that held Carlos' image had hearts all around, with the words 'Carlos and Stephanie Forever' on the pictures. Any of them which showed Gwen usually had her face being crossed out and 'Die' written repeatedly over her image.

"Oh my god she's seriously out of her mind." Kendall stated with wide eyes as he looked around the room. "This chick is fucking nuts!"

"SHE'S GOING TO MAKE ALL OF US HER HUSBANDS LIKE MORONS!" Carlos screamed in terror, and even Logan stopped his panicking to lean forward and stare at his friend.

"I think you mean Mormons, you idiot."

"WHATEVER!" Carlos screamed back.

"So you guys think I'm nuts?" Stephanie growled from behind James and Kendall making everyone scream in horror. "I'm not fucking nuts I'm in love!"

"Yeah with Carlos so how about you let us go and just keep him, sounds good right?" James asked with a nervous laugh, resulting in all of his friends yelling at him.

"Nice try but no…I don't think I can do that." She smiled and rested her hands on James and Kendall's shoulders. "At first all I wanted was Carlos. He's just so perfect with the way he smiles and laughs. How his eyes just sparkle with excitement. How he shoves all the food in his mouth without chewing. The way his eyebrows squish together and he looks so serious when he's watching porn…" She sighed dreamily while Carlos was frozen in both horror and embarrassment.

"What do you mean when he's watching porn…?" Logan asked slowly, not quite sure if he wanted to hear the answer to that question.

"Oh my god she was in our room and watching him! YOU HAVE PROBLEMS!" James yelled, and then quickly let out a girlish shriek after she slapped him across the face. "Oh my god she slapped me!"

"That's right I slapped you now stop saying I have problems! I don't have problems I'm just in love! I love him and everything about him." Her eyes settled on Carlos who began to cringe and shift around in his seat nervously.

"But…I like Gwen…she's not scary and she's fun. Plus she kisses really well, and she doesn't mind my corndog breath!" Carlos smiled as he talked about Gwen, which made his other friends smirk at each other and shake their heads.

"SHE IS NOTHING! I am everything you would ever need ever! Oh and you know what? You'll never see Gwen again because I put a tarantula in her bed and once she sees that she'll die of fright!" Stephanie threw her head back and laughed like an evil mastermind.

"But Gwen isn't afraid of spiders." Carlos blinked innocently. "She likes them; she used to have a pet tarantula until Bitters stepped on it."

"DAMN IT!" Stephanie yelled and started to breathe heavily. "Well you know what? Then things will have to change. People will come looking for you, and now that there will be in fact four instead of three women, I'll have to _make sure_ I get the job done." She growled and walked over to a closet, yanking the door open violently.

"Uh and just what are you planning on doing with us?" Logan asked nervously, trying to wiggle his wrists out of his binds.

"And what are you going to do with the girls?" Kendall frowned, craning his neck to try and see what Stephanie was taking out of the closet.

"Well I'll have you know that since I now have all four members of Big Time Rush I'll just keep you for myself. I mean, all I wanted was Carlos but now I can have all of you! It'll be great like a big slumber party full of love and touching and your constant devotion of your love to me!" She cackled and James frowned glancing over at his friends.

"I don't want to be a part of that slumber party." James whispered quietly.

"As for those four bitches…" Stephanie started to walk away from behind them and over towards the only door in the room. The boys were all shocked when they saw her dragging a huge black sack. "They'll certainly be met with a few surprises." She grinned and opened the bag, pulling out a large baseball bat, a bowling ball, paint cans, caltrops, and rope, those were only a few of the items in there.

"Oh my god we're so screwed!" Carlos frowned, "Oh man, I hope they have corndogs in Switzerland."

* * *

"Okay so that was the phone company," Tiffany said as she walked back to the group of girls, "They said his phone was found about four miles away on 321 Bourbon Street."

"Okay…" Kate took Gwen's computer and typed in the address while Irina was walking around the apartment looking for things to use against the crazy red head. "Well apparently, Google has said that the house is in an abandoned community. Wildfires hit and people just moved, now it's empty houses full of squatters."

"Well that's fine with me, squatter, Stephanie! I'll kick anyone's ass!" Irina declared proudly. Gwen left her room wearing all black as previously requested, with a backpack on her shoulder and a huge water gun in her hands. She tossed the bag down on the counter and Irina ran over to inspect what was inside. "Oh two water pistols, a sling shot, plastic light saber, marbles…What did you do rob a toy store?"

"No!" Gwen frowned as Irina rifled through the bag, "It's some of the stuff I have from when I would prank Bitters to get back at him or someone that was bothering me."

"Okay….and what about those bag of gummy candies?" Tiffany pointed to the bags and raised an eyebrow.

"Um, they're in case Carlos is hungry and wants a snack." She mumbled and all the girls awed at her.

"Oh you are just too precious!" Tiffany pinched her cheek.

"Thanks…okay well um I have two pistols, the sling shot, the big water gun, and this light saber—"

"I WANT IT!" Irina reached forward and grabbed the light saber while Tiffany grabbed the big water gun and Kate took the two pistols, leaving Gwen to be stuck with the sling shot.

"Oh, let's fill these with like…water and hot sauce!" Kate said with wide, mischievous eyes. "If she wants to be evil and kidnap people, well then she's going to deal with four chicks twice as bad!"

"Kate, I like you more and more every day." Irina grinned and patted her on the shoulder. The girls went to work filling the guns with a mixture of hot sauce and water. Tiffany wanted to also add rotten milk into the mix, so they ran around collecting spoiled milk from people in order to fill them up. After that was done with the girls all piled into Kate's truck so they could be on their way to save their boyfriends.

"So out of curiosity, do you think you'll have sex with Carlos?" Irina turned to Gwen whose face became bright red. "He is pretty cute, Latin passion, big arm muscles—"

"Irina I think you're embarrassing the poor girl." Tiffany laughed.

"Oh come on, it's all good clean girl talk!" She pouted.

"There's nothing clean about your girl talk." Tiffany threw her head back laughing while Gwen took to staying quiet and hoping the conversation would turn.

"Pft, my girl talk is amazing!" She quickly defended, and the two of them ended up chatting together instead, leaving Gwen to be thankful that Irina was distracted. Now all she had left to do was worry about Carlos and hope that Stephanie wasn't bothering her. She happened to really like Carlos! Months of silently living next door to him, seeing his antics from far away, it all paid off at the end when she finally met him and went on an amazing date with him. It just wouldn't be fair for Stephanie to swoop in and ruin this.

The girls parked the car in the driveway and all climbed out, staring up at the house. They all assumed since it was a house that it would be an easy rescue mission, but that was far from the case. As soon as they climbed the front porch stairs and reached the landing, Gwen hit a trip wire which made a log fall down from the awning and swing forward, knocking all of the girls back onto the concrete.

"Oh my god this bitch tripped the house like it's _Home Alone_!" Tiffany groaned.

"I'm so, so kicking her ass!" Irina swore.


	12. Rescue!

**(am4muzik: Anyone who knows to bring Carlos some snacks is perfect!**

**Emy. Elle: AHaha don't worry you'll get your chance to beat the bitch down!**

**Tokala: HE'S SO IN LOVE, and hey as long as you keep him well fed every two hours I'm pretty sure he'll enjoy his time with you.**

**Kachilee07: Oh my gosh people stared at you like you were crazy? I love it! Dude batshit psychopaths are AMAZING, they just really know how to bring in the fun don't you think?**

**AddictedToMusic18: Right? I'm sure they'll manage to get through all of them alright.**

**SHY: Idiot is an understatement someone should hit her in the head with a new brain. **

**LoveSparkle: It happens to be a very fantastic movie!**

**InsertUnoriginalPenNameHere: Yeah I think crazy isn't strong enough to describe her lol. Oh man, at least Irina's girl talk was awesome!)**

* * *

The trek inside of that house was a nightmare for the girls. After they managed to get through the front door they all split off to search the two story house in hopes of finding the boys. Gwen went to the kitchen and was met with a bucket full of flour and water falling down and pouring all over her. When Irina and Tiffany went up the stairs to check the second floor, two paint cans rolled down the staircase knocking them back to the first floor with Irina swearing, "I'M GOING TO HURT THAT BITCH SO BAD!" Kate checked the other side of the house and was met with shelves collapsing on her as soon as she leaned on a wall.

Needless to say, the four girls were only getting more and more enraged at Stephanie.

"Okay I didn't see them at all." Kate huffed as she rubbed the spots where bruises were forming.

"Neither did we." Irina growled.

"But we did discover and newfound rage inside of us." Tiffany nodded. "What about you Gwen?"

"Nothing at all I don't know where he—they could be." She sighed and chewed on the end of her braid nervously. "What if they're not here? We didn't even find his phone. Was there an attic we might have missed?" She frowned glancing at the girls.

"No there's nothing up there at all, oh my god, a basement!" Irina's eyes lit up in realization.

"Oh god we're so stupid, they're in the basement!" Irina nodded. "Now we just need to find the entrance."

"I think I saw a cellar door on the side of the house, I bet we can get to the basement from there." Tiffany nodded and started walking out of the house.

"Good let's go I want to get this over with once and for all!" Gwen said as she ran behind the girls.

* * *

The boys were not having the best time at the moment. Stephanie had ran around to each boy, applying bright red lipstick on her lips before kissing them all over their faces and branding them as her own. Then she turned on the television set and sat on Carlos' lap, cozying up to him and stroking his hair as they watched an _awful _romantic comedy.

"Oh my god Carlos this movie is so perfect to just snuggle up to right?!" She sighed dreamily and rested her head on his shoulder. "We should totally make out to this.

"Oh um please no I don't want to make out with you." Carlos cringed and started to turn his head away from her.

"Please don't make out with him in front of us we really don't want to see that." James begged. He already had to listen to Carlos watching porn and possibly writing down something on paper. That he wasn't sure about, but it could be possible. So, that was bad enough, he didn't need to physically see his friend's tongue flying out of his mouth.

"Well maybe I'll just make out with you instead!" Stephanie smirked and walked over to James and sat on his lap. "You're always gloating around the Palm Woods how good of a kisser you are! You do have very kissable lips." She giggled and pressed her finger on his lips.

"Oh my god. KENDALL GET HER AWAY FROM ME!" James yelped in fear.

"I can't dude I'm a little tied up!" Kendall yelled. He sighed and shook his head, getting ready to open his mouth to try to persuade Stephanie to just give up and let them go, but they heard a yelp from upstairs that distracted them all.

"OH my god I think that was Gwen!" Carlos yelled and started shaking in his chair to try to get out. Shortly after there were two screams.

"IRINA!" Logan yelled in worry.

"Tiffany!" Kendall growled and glared at Stephanie, "What's up there!?"

"Wait for it…" Stephanie smiled and held up her hand to signal for them to wait, and then they heard a loud crash followed by a scream.

"KATE! Lady you are OUT OF YOUR MIND!" James yelled at her and Stephanie frowned.

"NO I'M NOT!" she yelled and slapped him across the face.

"STOP DOING THAT!" James yelled.

"Well then stop saying I'm crazy! I'm not crazy I'm in love and as soon as those girls are done with I'm taking the four of you away somewhere! Somewhere where they can't bother us and we'll all be together forever. Maybe on an island somewhere…a remote island where no one can hear you…" She began to tap her finger on her chin and plan out where she was going to take the boys next.

"Where no one can hear us? I don't like the sound of that." Logan felt a lump in his throat and glanced at Kendall. "Dude we need to get out of here!"

"Well I'm working on that stop rushing me!" Kendall growled.

"You won't find a way out of here!" Stephanie yelled at all of them. "You're all mine FOREVER!" She yelled, just as the door started to shake and rattle. "Hey!"

"OH MY GOD THEY'RE HERE AND ALIVE!" Carlos yelled in excitement. "GWEN HELP ME!"

"SHUT UP!" Stephanie screamed and picked up her baseball bat, "I'll hit them into the next century." She ran off to the side of the door in order to surprise them. The door shook for a little while longer until all four girls were able to knock it down. As soon as they stepped through a net fell from the ceiling trapping all of them.

"Watch out!" Kendall yelled, and the girls turned to the side to see Stephanie raising a bat to beat them. The girls all ran backwards as they were trying to lift the net from the top of their heads. As soon as it was gone Irina stepped forward with the light saber and began to duel with the psychopath. Stephanie raised her bat above her head to hit her, but Irina kicked her in the stomach and Kate and Tiffany raised their guns and began to shoot the toxic mess at her.

"Oh my god this is disgusting! It burns!" Stephanie screamed before falling backwards and laying on the floor, holding her face in pain.

"GOOD I'M GLAD IT DOES!" Irina yelled and kicked her, "that's what you get for putting your lips on my Logie-Bear!" She then ran over to Logan and kissed him on the lips before leaning over and untying him. Kate ran to James and untied him, making sure she gave him a tight hug and a peck on the lips. Tiffany went to Kendall and after untying him she helped him to his feet, burying her face in his chest in a loving embrace. Gwen walked over to Carlos and when she untied him he picked her up in a bone crushing bear hug.

"Oh my god am I glad to see you! You saved me from going to Switzerland! Now she can't take me or any of us away and she can't make me her husband and give her hundreds of babies!" He sighed and inhaled the smell of her hair as he hugged her tightly.

"Of course I came to save you; I couldn't let her take you away!" Gwen giggled and hugged him back. When Carlos pulled away from her the huge grin he had on his face immediately fell. "What's wrong?"

"She's up!" When Carlos announced the second rising of Stephanie, everyone turned to see her charging towards Gwen with the baseball bat. Gwen immediately reached into her back pack and pulled out the slingshot and a few marbles. She raised the weapon and aimed it right at Stephanie's forehead. She nailed Stephanie right in between the eyes, and she quickly yelled and held her hand over the spot and ended up crouching down on the floor because she was in so much pain.

"Oh my god…." Carlos breathed and looked down at her. "You're like Katniss from the Hunger Games that was so cool!" He grinned and hugged her once more.

"Thanks!" She giggled and kissed him on the cheek. "Come on we should get you out of here!"

"Shouldn't we call the police…?" Logan raised an eyebrow as Irina dragged him out of the building along with the rest of them.

"We'll do that when we get back; right now let's just get out of here." Kendall said, and the eight of them quickly squished together in Kate's truck, except for Carlos who pulled Gwen to the back of the truck so he could talk to her.

"I'm so glad you showed up, I didn't want to go to Switzerland, and I would have missed you." He smiled and held her hands.

"Aw, I would have missed you too Carlos, I'm glad we got here in time!" She bit her lip smiling up at him, and Carlos just couldn't help himself. He leaned down as he grabbed her face once more and began to kiss her, but a car horn honking made the two of them jump apart.

"Hey! No time for that just get in the truck I don't want that chick running out of the house with a chainsaw!" James yelled at them, "Besides you can show her your porn notes when we get back to the apartment, that'll bring you two even closer together—OW KATE!" James whined and rubbed the back of his head as Kate rolled her eyes.

"Be nice and leave them alone." She scolded, "Or I'll be leaving you alone to do _certain things_ by yourself." She raised an eyebrow at him and his eyes widened.

"NO! Don't do that, it's so cruel!" He pleaded while she laughed deviously, and Carlos and Gwen climbed into the truck so they could all go home.

"I have something for you by the way, in case you got hungry." Since there was limited seating the girls were sitting on the guy's laps, so all she had to do was shift a little and point to her bag. "Check it out!"

Carlos shrugged and reached inside the bag. Of course he was looking for corndogs but when he felt something crinkling inside his eyes lit up and he quickly pulled out a large bag of gummy bears. "Oh my god you're awesome!" He grinned and ripped open the package, throwing a handful in his mouth before kissing her and going back to eating more candy.

* * *

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAANd now I'm stuck on what happens next.**


	13. Embarrassment

**(LoveSparkle: But is it **_**actually**_** over?**

**InsertUnoriginalPenNameHere: YAY no foreign countries for Carlos!**

**BigTimeRusher422: LOL that sounds like a good party, we'll do something similar!**

**Emy. Elle: Yeah I don't know what it is but shelves just don't seem to like Kate! LMFAO you are evil, I'm so doing that!**

**BatGirlHenderson: she is different and she's lovely! Hmm jail, well we'll have to see where little miss Crazy ends up!**

**AddictedToMusic18: HMMMM Sounds like something that would happen!**

**HannahGraceRusher: YAY I'm glad I make you smile, that seriously makes my day I hope that continues to happen!**

**Tokala: LOL pervert Carlos exposed, well it shall happen then!**

**Am4muzik: Yeah so cute and now this time it'll be so embarrassing!**

**Kachilee07: Of course you and Irina are the only ones that get to beat James lmao. I LOVE THAT IDEA! I don't know how to do that though my evil plots are slowly escaping me!**

**Jenny: Thanks! Uh I don't know when I'll update Sugar Coated, I'm a little dry on that story but I'll try to update it soon.)**

_**Sorry updates are coming so slowly from me lately. Actually don't think I'll be updating for a couple of days, sorry.**_

* * *

By the time the young adults had made it back to the Palm Woods they had received a call that the police found Stephanie at the abandoned house and had taken her into custody, so they all felt much safer and relived. Perhaps Stephanie's crazy chase was finally over. To celebrate the lock up of this crazy little red head they all went to apartment 2J, enjoying her new incarceration with pizza and soda.

"I'm so happy I'm not going to Switzerland!" Carlos smiled wide and sat down on a bean bag chair, making sure to pull Gwen's chair over o she was sitting as close to him as possible. "I mean, I like hot chocolate and all, Swiss Miss is great but I don't know if I could handle living there. It's cold, sure I'm used to the cold from Minnesota but I like it here so much better! Plus Gwen's here, not in Switzerland." Carlos smiled and draped an arm over her shoulder before leaning over and placing a greasy, cheesy kiss on her cheek.

"Carlos why the hell do you think Swiss Miss is actually from Switzerland and that's all they have?" Logan sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as he questioned his friend's stupidity.

"Uh, hello, because it's _called_ Swiss Miss!" Carlos shook his head at Logan and took another bite of his pizza, which was two slices resting on top of each other.

"Carlos just because it's Swiss Miss doesn't actually mean it comes from Switzerland." Logan growled back at him.

"Uh…then why is it so delicious and why would it have the name Swiss Miss? Use your brain Logan!" Carlos laughed while shaking his head and everyone who looked at Logan thought something inside his brain snapped with the way he just stared at Carlos. He opened his mouth to speak but Irina just shook her head and squeezed his leg, her way of telling him no matter what he said, Carlos would win.

That still did not stop him.

"Carlos Swiss Miss is _fake hot chocolate_ completely made by machines it's not real hot chocolate at all! If you go to Switzerland that's not what they'll serve you they'll give you real hot chocolate that tastes amazing. Also, that's not the only thing they have there!" Logan explained to his friend who simply stared at him completely expressionless.

"Dude….you think people would lie like that about the beauty that is Swiss Miss? FALSE! It is amazing, and it sets the standard for hot chocolate everywhere." Carlos nodded proudly and Logan's face turned bright red in rage.

"How about I take you to a bakery that I know that makes _really good_ hot chocolate that could give Swiss Miss a run for its money?" Gwen suggested with a smile so that Logan would stop losing his mind.

"I don't know Gwen, that doesn't sound possible but I guess I'll trust you because it's you." He shrugged and went back to eating his pizza while Logan's eye twitched in uncontrollable anger. Gwen smiled and winked at Carlos before going back to her pizza.

"Well I believe we deserve a thank you, just saying! After all we did save you guys." Tiffany grinned and looked over at Kendall. "I mean, you could be halfway to Switzerland by now, and we girls took one heck of a beating."

"Well what would you want hmm?" Kendall smirked at her and raised an eyebrow as he threw an arm around your shoulders.

"Well I think it's clear what we want individually." Irina laughed.

"What's that?" Carlos frowned because he didn't understand what she was getting at.

"Sex!" James smiled wide like a kid in a candy store and Kate just rolled her eyes at him.

"But so we all can celebrate, I was thinking you guys could treat us to one day where you don't get kidnapped, no one gets in trouble, you don't nearly kill someone…" Tiffany began to list off of her fingers all the things the boys should not do for **one** day so that they could have peace and quiet.

"Eh can't promise you that." Kendall laughed at her. "The harder we try to not get in trouble we just find more of it."

"Yeah, trouble loves us." Logan nodded.

"Speaking of trouble…" Kate muttered as she stared at James who had a devious glint in his eyes as soon as Carlos left his seat to go to the bathroom. "James Diamond don't you dare."

"I'm just going to fix my hair!" He lied as he quickly got off the sofa and ran away, dodging Kate's grasp and running to his room. He returned a few minutes later with a spiral notebook with random drawings of hockey sticks and stick figures on the cover. "There you go…." He mumbled as he flipped open to a page and handed it to Gwen.

"Uh what is this?" Gwen asked before looking down at it.

"Oh just read it." James smiled and sat back down watching as Gwen shrugged and began to read the paper.

**Hold waist and hair or neck when kissing girls.**

**Be soft on boobs THEN squeeze hard and stuff.**

**Lick and bite neck, IDK why they like it.**

**Sometimes they yell a lot but IDK if that's good so remember to ask James.**

**Doggy style looks like fun, so does on a wall. Tying up seems fun, but her not me I don't want her to steal my helmet or something.**

**LUBE AND CONDOMS! NO BABIES**

**Hair pulling….yes?**

**BUTT SQUEEZING! Biting, ask questions like 'yeah you like that'.**

The entire time Gwen was reading that she was bright red, and she didn't even finish the list. She just quietly handed it to James who was grinning deviously.

"Do I even want to know what you just gave her?" Kate sighed and glanced over at him who was smiling.

"Just Carlos' porn notes! So she knows what to expect!" He smiled wide and before Kate could hit him on the back of the head they heard Carlos screaming before seeing James disappear from the sofa.

"THAT WAS NOT TO BE SHARED!" Carlos yelled as the two of them landed on the floor and James and Carlos began to murder one another. "I DON'T GO AROUND TELLING KATE YOU WAKE UP WITH A BONER HALF THE TIME!"

"SHUT UP!" James shrieked and tackled Carlos while everyone was laughing at them.

"Don't you think we should help!?" Gwen asked frantically as she watched the two.

"No it's fine the guys do this all the time." Irina nodded and leaned on her elbow watching the two fight until Carlos had James in a head lock and was about to ruffle his hair.

"OKAY FINE I'M SORRY JUST LEAVE THE HAIR ALONE!" James pleaded with him. Carlos huffed and got off of the floor, even helping James up.

"Stop embarrassing me!" He gritted through his teeth and dusted his clothes off. He glanced down at Gwen and quickly turned away, obviously embarrassed with himself. "I'm going to the pool." He muttered and grabbed his helmet, putting it on his head and giving it a tap before storming out of the apartment.

"Good job jack ass!" Kendall threw his greasy napkin at James' face, who yelped and screamed something about the grease being bad for his skin.

"Um I'll go check on him and make sure he's okay, thanks for the pizza!" Gwen set the plate down on the coffee table and rolled out of the bean bag chair before running out of the apartment. She made her way down to the pool and found Carlos lounging on a chair with a pout on his face and a straw on his lips from his red smoothie. As soon as she sat on the tiny space available next to him he turned red and looked away. "Carlos don't be embarrassed for what James showed me…it's okay! People do that!"

"Do you have notes from porn?" Carlos pouted and glanced at her.

"Um….well no but—"

"See? PEOPLE DON'T DO THAT!" He yelled and Gwen put her hand on his shoulder.

"Hey it's okay we all have things that we do! I…for example practice cuddling with my pillow." Gwen said with a blush creeping on her cheek.

"Really? You do?" Carlos twisted his body so he was facing her and his eyes lit up, "I do that too!"

"Yeah! Well I don't really cuddle with people so…a pillow makes good practice." She chuckled nervously and nodded, and Carlos sighed happily while putting his arms around her and hugging her tightly.

"I'm glad we're weird together!" He grinned and kissed her sweetly on the cheek.

"Me too Carlos, me too." Gwen leaned over and pecked him on the lips before resting her head on his chest and cuddling with him on the lounge chair.

Meanwhile hiding in the bushes after having escaped police custody, Stephanie was watching the two of them with an intense glare. Her blood was boiling and she had such a death grip on the branches in front of her that her knuckles were turning white. "Oh I will have my revenge…." Stephanie swore under her breath. "Mark my words, Carlos Garcia will be mine and you Gwen…whatever your last name is, you are going down."


	14. SHE'S NUTS

**(Love Sparkle: A gun huh? That escalated quickly lmao.**

**Am4muzik: Stephanie needs to get the hint to leave them alone what a psycho!**

**Tokala: AHAHA really? Oh man that's so kick ass. Yeah I didn't know Rolex was made there…I'm a dumb American too, yay!**

**HannahGraceRusher: Yeah she's a persistent one that lady!**

**BatGirlHenderson: Have to admit, Carlos and his notes is adorable! Uh, I'm pretty sure Stephanie has a book on how to be evil; because boy has she lost her mind.**

**IHEARTROCK: Ha sorry about making your grandma stare at you! **

**Kachilee07: LMAO Carlos and his porn notes, his reasoning is great. But hey I mean, if he gets tied up someone might steal his helmet so that's a legit concern! Poor Logan though, his brain definitely broke with that Swiss Miss argument!**

**AddictedToMusic18: You know James; he just loves to embarrass his friends!**

**Emy. Elle: CARLOS' PORN NOTES ARE SO CUTE I JUST HAD TO DO IT! Oh man that sounds very legit, I can picture Stephanie doing that too…Ah man, I don't know why I always associate gingers with being crazy, I guess it's from personal experience with the people I know…Oh well!**

**InsertUnoriginalPenNameHere: I don't know what their couple name would be…hmm… Carwen? Yeah have NO idea I'm not good with that stuff.**

**AngelChick1432: don't worry here's another update! I hope you laugh that this one too!)**

* * *

"What is he doing?" Gustavo barked into the microphone as he watched Carlos in the booth. Carlos was smiling, looking as though he was in a completely dreamy state of mind as he leaned against the glass and let out a heavy sigh.

"Uh, he's day-dreaming." Logan mumbled in response.

"WHY? HE LOOKS CREEPY THAT WAY!"

"Carlos is in love." James laughed and leaned over to punch Carlos in the shoulder, "head over heels in love."

"Well…make him stop doing that. Those faces and his smile…it's creeping me out." Gustavo muttered, even going as far as to shiver to show his discomfort.

"Okay Carlos get out of it, we have to sing now." Kendall chuckled and shook Carlos by his shoulders. He shook his head and smiled brightly at his friends and Gustavo, stepping back so he could see the music on the stand.

"No problem! Let's do this, are you ready? I'm so ready!" Carlos smiled so vibrantly it made Gustavo's eye twitch.

Meanwhile back at the Palm Woods the girls were lounging by the pool and chatting all together. While Gwen was reading a book of pranks, Irina was going into a very detailed description of how she and Logan almost slept together in the early morning.

"It would have been so perfect; I was so close to getting some!" Irina sighed and threw herself back in her lounge chair to take a sip of her smoothie. "But then Gustavo called to get the boys back to the studio and we were cut short, but I almost got a physical from the doctor." She giggled and sipped her drink, glancing at her friends, "So what about you guys?"

"Kendall and I got together last night." Tiffany smiled rather proudly, "I invited him over to my apartment for some dessert."

"_Dessert_ huh?" Kate laughed and elbowed her.

"Hey to be fair it started out as dessert!" Tiffany defended with a laugh, "then after that we had a second dessert which included chocolate syrup." She winked at her friends and pulled her knees up to her chest. "What about James, did you finally…you know?" She wiggled her eyebrows at Kate who started to giggle.

"Yeah we uh, we finally did. He came over and was telling me how crazy Stephanie was and that she was hitting him and being a total bitch. Well, I felt bad for him and it started with kissing his cheek and ended with falling asleep naked with him." She smiled proudly and Irina and Tiffany both gave her a high five. "Gwen, what about you? Did you and Carlos do anything?"

"Umm yeah!" Gwen smiled and put her book down.

"Oh boy I can't wait to hear this." Tiffany grinned.

"Definitely, Latin people are passionate!" Irina sat up on her knees like an excited child. "I want every detail imaginable."

"Well yesterday we went roller blading together! It was great, Carlos can skate really fast but I guess it's because he plays hockey. After that we had pizza, and then we went to my place and watched Mighty Ducks! Then we had ice cream and he went back to his apartment." Gwen nodded with a bright smile on her face while the three girls stared at her with eyebrows raised. "What?"

"That's it? Nothing hot and sexy?" Tiffany prodded and Gwen shook her head.

"Aw and here I thought I was going to hear something juicy and delicious! Why aren't I hearing something juicy and delicious?" Irina pouted and crossed her arms over her chest,

"Um I don't know I…just didn't…do anything juicy and delicious with him. We just had fun without sex." Gwen shrugged and looked down at her book. Sensing that they weren't going to get anywhere when it came to Gwen and the more raunchy topics, Kate decided to change the subject.

"So how about that Stephanie chick, hear anything about her?" She questioned. The girls weren't aware that Stephanie had broken free, in fact neither were the boys. Only the adults were aware of the situation and were keeping an eye out for her. They just didn't tell the children so they wouldn't get worried.

"Nothing and I'm _glad_ that bitch is locked up. She's fucking crazy I can't believe I set her up with Carlos." Tiffany shook her head, "and I thought Irina was crazy…"

"HEY!" Irina shoved her playfully, "I'm fun crazy, not clinically crazy."

The girls continued to talk about how _crazy_ Irina was and just continued to tease her. Eventually they all had to go to work, so one by one they left the pool, with Gwen left there last as she marveled at all the potential pranks she could pull on Bitters. It started to pour and people were frantic as they ran back into the lobby, Gwen as one of those people trying to seek cover.

**Hi beautiful! I'll be done soon; can we see a movie tonight?**

Completely giddy with Carlos' text, she had a huge smile on her face as she replied.

**Of course! I can't wait!**

Gwen reached her apartment and tossed the book over to her sofa. She walked over to her closet to grab a towel to dry her off with, but as soon as the door opened she was surprised with silly string being shot into her eyes. "HEY!" she yelled as she jumped back and struggled to remove the concoction from her eyes.

"CARLOS GARCIA IS MINE AND THERE IS NO WAY I AM LETTING YOU TAKE HIM FROM ME!" Stephanie screeched as she tackled Gwen to the ground. "WE ARE MEANT TO BE AND HE IS MINE FOREVER!"

"Oh my god you're nuts!" Gwen yelled as she began to kick her away. "He doesn't like you why don't you understand that?"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE JUST BRAINWASHING HIM INTO LIKING YOU!" Stephanie straddled Gwen's waist and grabbed her hands to keep her from fighting back, while Gwen bucked her hips trying to toss her off of her. "I'm getting rid of you and you can't stop me!"

Now, in Gwen's mind this would have been perfect for two things. Either she'd have lasers shoot out of her eyes and she'd be able to save herself. Or perhaps a masked superhero would kick the door down and save the day. If that masked superhero was Carlos then it would be even better, but sadly that wasn't going to happen for the poor girl today.

"I didn't do anything to you! You're the one that's been going after him and scaring him! YOU HAVE PROBLEMS!" Gwen got one of her hands free so she punched Stephanie in the face. Stephanie yelled and held her cheek, so Gwen hit her again and shoved her off. She jumped up and ran out the door, writing a frantic text as she tried to get away. However Stephanie had other plans. She grabbed a broom from the apartment and chased Gwen down the hall. She lifted the broomstick over her shoulder and hit Gwen on the back of her head as hard as she could. Gwen fell down unconscious and Stephanie smiled proudly to herself.

"I am so amazing. Part one of getting Carlos to be my husband complete." She bent down and grabbed Gwen around the ankles so she could drag her away. "Now all I have to do is dispose of you, get Carlos and make him mine. Maybe we'll go and get married in Switzerland; I hear they have good chocolate!" She said to herself as she made her getaway.

* * *

It was an hour later when the boys busted through the doors of the Palm Woods. As soon as they were inside Logan was tackled by Irina who wrapped her arms and legs around him and kissed his cheek repeatedly. They all laughed at him and went their separate ways. Carlos happily ran up the stairs and over to Gwen's apartment where he knocked repeatedly and stood there waiting for fifteen minutes until he got bored. Then he began to drum on her door, creating a random beat as though that would make her answer the door any faster. Growing impatient, he took out his phone and began to call her. He heard her familiar ringtone but it wasn't inside the apartment, in fact, it was somewhere in the halls.

So Carlos called her phone repeatedly, following the sound until he found her phone tossed on the ground. He knelt down and picked it up, "Aw she lost her phone!" He shook his head and unlocked it and noticed a text message that was supposed to be sent to him.

**STEPH IS FREE GET**

"Get? Get what?!" He yelled at the phone in confusion. "What do I get?!"

But then it hit him.

"OH MY GOD STEPHANIE IS FREE!" He yelped and ran all around the hotel until he found Kendall at the pool. "STOP YOUR SMOOTHIES!" He screamed as he grabbed them from their hands and threw them to the side.

"What the hell Carlos!?" Kendall yelled.

"STEPHANIE IS FREE!" Carlos yelled and threw the phone at the two of them so they could see the text that was never sent. "I found Gwen's phone in the hallway! Stephanie is free, I have to get something, and I think she took Gwen! OH MY GOD WHAT IF SHE TAKES GWEN TO SWITZERLAND AND MARRIES HER INSTEAD!?" He screamed in panic and began to pace frantically back and forth.

"I really don't think she'll do that Carlos!" Tiffany stood up and placed her hands on his shoulders to calm him down. "Just calm down we'll find them and—"

"I CAN'T CALM DOWN THAT GINGER IS NUTS!" Carlos yelled and flipped over their table in frustration.

"CARLOS NO FLIPPING TABLES!" Kendall scolded him.

"I CAN'T HELP IT YOU KNOW I CAN'T CONTROL IT! AH!" He yelled and bit his nails. "WHAT DO WE DO!?"

* * *

_**Alright you guys, I'm going to need assistance as to that happens to Gwen and what Stephanie does with her because uh….yeah I do NOT know. There was no purpose to ending her part that way; I just didn't know what to do lmfao.**_


	15. Torture

**(am4muzik: yeah she really needs to just disappear into thin air**

**AddictedtoMusic18: MACHO KICKASS CARLOS THAT SOUNDS AMAZING! But today he sounds like a bitch**

**LoveSparkle: I KNOW STEPHANIE IS CAUSING SO MANY PROBLEMS!**

**Kachilee07: They really are a cute dork couple aren't they? Aw it's so priceless, everyone is having sex and those two are being silly and cute!**

**AngelChick1432: I LOVE THAT IDEA I AM ABSOLUTELY USING IT YOU ARE PERFECT)**

_**So today I am using ideas from **__**AngelChick1432, Kachilee07**__**, and my own fucked up mind because well, I'm a psycho nutcase! THANKS LADIES for the help!**_

* * *

When Gwen came to she was incredibly confused. She had to rub her eyes a few times to try and get them to adjust. Hell, she was happy to have any use of her hands. She wasn't too happy to see that she was sitting in a large bird cage that was sitting on a metal table, and the end of the table was right in front of a curtained window. Gwen took a moment to look around the dark room and felt shivers run down her spine. Covering nearly every inch of the walls were large pictures of Carlos and Gwen together, except that Gwen wasn't exactly in them. Yes they were her body, but there were pictures of Stephanie's face pasted on top of hers so it was as though she had gone through all those events with Carlos. It was similar to the room the boys were trapped in when they were taken, only this place was completely different and that bothered Gwen. She had no idea where she was and that was unsettling. If only she could see through the curtains of the window, maybe she'd feel better about it.

Upon further inspection she could see a laptop sitting on the floor in the corner of the room. The background image was an extreme close up of Carlos, it seemed to be of when he was singing and it looked rather…suggestive. There was a computer chair pushed aside, so maybe the desk she was on housed the laptop, so she was in her room….? Maybe she was in Stephanie's apartment!

Gwen turned around in her cage and being how small it was it took a while for her to just turn a simple 180 degrees. From what she saw, there was a pile on the floor of some of Carlos' belongings. An ice skate, what looked like a couple of napkins he probably used when eating, a sweater of his, old corndog skewers, and a pair of Superman boxers. "This is so disturbing…" Gwen muttered and shook her head. She tried to slip her arm through the cage but the space between the bars was too little. If maybe she could just reach over and part the curtains so she could be a hundred percent sure where she was….

"Hello Gwen!" Stephanie smiled as she walked into the room. "Welcome to my favorite room! This is my thinking and planning place. Carlos and I spend so much time together in here…" She sighed dreamily and grabbed the life-size cutout of Carlos and gave it a hug before kissing his 'cheek'. "Beautiful isn't it?!"

"No it's freaky and so are you! Where am I and what are you going to do with me?" Gwen frowned and held the bars of the cage.

"You are in my Carlos room! What I'll do with you? Well…" Stephanie cackled maniacally. "First I'm going to torture you, then I'll probably kill you." She climbed onto the metal table and sat cross legged in front of her.

"You'll kill me?" Gwen asked with wide eyes. "You can't do that! You'll get arrested and go to jail for life and then you'll never have Carlos ever!" She desperately tried to reason, but Stephanie just had a sinister grin on her face the entire time.

"That won't happen because I won't get caught!" Stephanie jumped off of the table and walked over to the window so she could pull back the curtain and show Gwen just where she was. "I'll dispose of you no problem; no one will ever find you!" Gwen looked over to see nothing but blue ocean water.

_Oh my god, I'm at the docks and she's going to drown me, THAT IS THE WORST WAY TO GO!_

"I'll just push you out the window into that lovely water and then I'll just take Carlos and we'll be off somewhere wonderful…" Stephanie closed the curtains and smiled at Gwen. "I'll do so many things with him….to him."

"No you won't!" Gwen frowned and stared at her with disgust, "You won't do anything with him!"

"Oh but I will!" Stephanie jumped up and sat on the table in front of her cage. "We're definitely going to make out. My tongue will dance with his in the most delicious way. I'll grope his muscles and bite his neck…wow." Stephanie sighed and fanned herself.

"Shut up…" Gwen growled.

"Then we'll take off our clothes and I'll lick his chest and he'll grope my boobs. And you know what? I'll definitely go down on him and he'll go down on me and we'll just have _tons_ of sex while you're at the bottom of the ocean!" Stephanie clapped happily at the thought while Gwen looked absolutely miserable. "We'll have sex all the time, go out on dates; do everything you won't be able to do because you'll be **DEAD**!" She shrieked in evil laughter.

"Stop saying that! He doesn't like you; he won't do any of that with you!" Gwen shouted and rattled the bars of the cage. She looked as though she wanted to cry.

"Oh he will Gwen because he won't have a choice! I'll be the only woman around for him to go to and he'll be all mine." Stephanie smiled proudly and climbed off of the table. "The best part is that they'll never find you here! I can do this for as long as I want." She waved her fingers at her and walked out of the room, with Gwen watching her leave, noticing the key hanging off of her belt loop. All she needed to do was get that key.

* * *

"THAT GINGER BITCH IS SO FUCKING PSYCHOTIC I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" Irina shouted in anger as soon as Kendall and Tiffany explained what was going on and why Carlos kept running around the apartment and flipping things over. "SHE'S SO GOING TO GET IT! I'M SO KILLING HER!"

"Uh, murder will get you sent to jail and—"Logan was interrupted by Irina putting her hand over his mouth.

"DOESN'T MATTER! SHE'S NUTS!"

"Okay everyone just calm down!" Kate said as she jumped to her feet.

"Especially you Los!" James grabbed Carlos by the back of his shirt as he ran past him and made him sit down. "You're making _me_ anxious!"

"How can I calm down when Gwen is alone with Stephanie and is probably going to get murdered or sent off to Switzerland where I'll never see her again?" Carlos whined, "Plus it's not like Stephanie is a boy, I can't just hit her and make the problem go away!"

"No…but we can!" Tiffany said. "You boys can't hit a girl but we sure can. Don't worry Carlos we'll kick Stephanie's ass just for you!"

"But how do we find her?" Carlos looked at them all in defeat. He had such soft puppy eyes that they all just felt so bad for him. "I have her phone, it's not like we can track it like you guys did for us! There's no way of knowing where she went and by now she could be in Antarctica." He looked down and frowned, resembling a sad puppy.

"Hey don't you give up!" Kendall said as he grabbed Carlos by the shoulder. "Would Superman give up? What about Batman? Or El Hombre De Flaming Space Rock Man, would he give up on his girlfriend?" He raised an eyebrow at Carlos who shook his head.

"Then you need to stop freaking out!" Logan added with a pat on the back.

"Yeah, get ready because we have to help your girlfriend dude, and sitting here panicking won't help!" James added, and Carlos seemed to get it. He nodded slowly and stood up, placing his curled fists on his waist and glanced off into the distance like he was in fact a superhero.

"But how do we find her?"

"I've got it!" Kate threw her hand up in the air. "We simply stalk the stalker!"

"Stalk the stalker?" James stared at her in confusion.

"Can't we just beat her up?" Irina grumbled under her breath as she looked at her fingernails.

"No, well we could but not yet." Kate shook her head at her friend. "She'll obviously swing back around to stalk Carlos because she's needy and creepy like that. All we have to do is…stalk Carlos so that way we can find Stephanie and stalk her and that will lead us to Gwen!" Kate grinned, completely satisfied with her plan. "So who wants to stalk—"

"ME!" Irina yelled and jumped right up and out of her seat. "I'm so stalking that bitch."

"I'll help her; I'll make sure she doesn't kill the girl before we find Gwen." Tiffany chuckled and patted Irina on the shoulder.

"Good then…we stalk the stalker and we find our friend!" Kate nodded.

"Yeah seriously because I miss Gwen, she was like my personal Katniss." Carlos added and everyone stared at him. "What?"

"Nothing…." James shrugged and shook his head. "So you found that sling shot thing hot didn't you? What kind of stuff are you into Carlos-?"

"Leave him alone…" Kate sighed and smacked James on the back of the head.


	16. Sinking

**(kachilee07: Yeah she went with the bird cage, what a crazy bitch! But hey Gwen's going to get saved in this chapter! Either that or she'll die…**

**Am4muzik: Yeah James and Kate have a cute relationship! That boy needs someone to keep him in check lol**

**AddictedToMusic18: STALK THE STALKER! That should be a new game for everyone to play lol**

**LoveSparkle: Yeah Irina's got quite the lovely mouth on her huh? Lol **

**Thesandbar: Oh sweet thank you! **

**Tokala: SO CUTE! Carlos just needs to be cuddled all the time because he's so adorable**

**Emy. Elle: Yeah well if Tiff didn't make sure you didn't kill Stephanie, they might never find Gwen! Lol, Hmm we'll have to see about that chainsaw.**

**BatGirlHenderson: Oh yeah Stephanie is definitely the biggest psycho around, she could watch them sleep and they wouldn't know! Don't worry Carlos won't be so sad anymore)**

* * *

Stalking the stalker was a rather interesting plan for the seven of them to execute, mainly because of Irina. She was not one to play the patient game, so every time she and Tiffany spotted Stephanie she had to be held back so she wouldn't attack and maul the psycho girl. Although that probably would have been a great thing to watch, they needed to find Gwen before they let Irina do her violent work. While they were stalking her they came across some of the disturbing habits that she had. For one, Stephanie would sneak into the boy's apartment and into the bathroom while Carlos was taking a shower. They assumed he never saw him because he likes to close his eyes and sing in the shower, and she probably never made a sound as not to spook him, but boy did they need to have a chat with him about locking the door.

Then Stephanie would sneak into his room and jump into his bed. She'd roll around in the sheets before stealing a piece of clothing such as underwear or a pair of dirty socks.

"She's out of her mind. Can I just push her down the stairs?" Irina whispered harshly.

"No damn it we have to tail her!" Tiffany growled in response.

Then Stephanie would quickly leave the apartment and wait for Carlos to leave so she can further stalk him. She'd follow him to the vending machine, watching as he stood there for ten minutes trying to decide what he wanted before walking to the pool and trying to pretend that everything was okay and that he wasn't worried out of his mind for Gwen. He'd join James and have a chat while Stephanie hid in the bushes and took as many pictures as she could of him.

Then came the difficult part of actually following her and not getting caught. When they had to tail Stephanie as she snuck out of the Palm Woods, the girls used Irina's car, but Tiffany drove because she felt Irina would try to drive Stephanie off of the road. They wore sweatshirts, glasses and hats to try to hide their identities as they followed the girl down to the dock area. When they were there they parked outside and watched as Stephanie brought the car over to an abandoned building and climbed through the window and made her way inside. There was no sign of Gwen being there, but now they knew just where to find her….

* * *

"I want a chainsaw and I don't care what you guys say I can totally have it." Irina crossed her arms over her chest and stuck her nose in the air, looking away from everyone as she tried to ignore them.

"I'm not letting you carry a chainsaw! One that is way too big and obvious of a weapon! Two, it's extremely dangerous and three we don't want you to actually kill her!" Logan told Irina as he set his hands on her shoulders.

"But—"

"No you aren't bringing it, here's your chainsaw." Logan dug into his pocket and pulled out a picture of a chainsaw he had ripped out of a magazine. Irina growled and held the picture, staring at it angrily as they all continued to plan.

"So we go inside and…tackle Stephanie and get her to tell us where Gwen is. Sounds like a good plan to me." Kendall nodded, "I think seven people can take on one psycho!"

"What if it's booby trapped?" James raised an eyebrow at them, "Just like that house we were in, and you guys looked like hell when you made it to us."

"We'll get past it." Tiffany nodded and draped an arm over Kendall's shoulders, "I think we've got a pretty solid plan…..what do you think Carlos?" Everyone turned their attention to Carlos who remained quiet. He looked down at his shoes and pulled his helmet on top of his head.

"I think that I'm ready to save my girlfriend." He nodded confidently. "Let's do this!"

When they arrived at the docs it was getting dark outside. They figured it would be best to sneak in when it was darker, making it harder for Stephanie to see them outside. The gang parked the car and ran towards the building, climbing in and looking around with their flashlights. As they wandered around the first floor they came across a shrine dedicated to Carlos…and they just couldn't help it.

Well James and Logan couldn't help it; they snorted and started to laugh quietly until Carlos hit the both of them on the back. They looked around to make sure there was no basement they could possibly come across, and there wasn't. There was however a tripwire which Kate stumbled over, making a loud alarm go off for a couple of seconds.

"What the hell was that?" Kate yelled.

"Our cue to hurry up!" Kendall replied.

* * *

Meanwhile upstairs Stephanie sat on the table across from Gwen, eating a big juicy burger and fries while Gwen stared at her like a beaten puppy. Her mouth hung open slightly and she stared at the food in envy.

"Oh you're hungry aren't you?" Stephanie laughed and ate a French fry, "I bet you wish you could have this!"

"Why are you being so cruel?" Gwen asked quietly, "I just want to go home, I won't date Carlos just leave us alone…"

"Oh that's such a cute plea!" Stephanie laughed and took a huge bite of the burger. "A very cute plea but it's too late for that. Like I said, you'll endure my torture." She laughed and continued to eat in front of her while Gwen sat there starving and watching her eat. When Stephanie was halfway done with her meal she opened the window and chucked everything out the window. Then she walked over to her bag and pulled out a long stick. Gwen raised her eyebrows wondering what she was going to do with that, and Stephanie took to sharpening the stick and poking Gwen through the cage like she was a wild animal. While Stephanie laughed and enjoyed her torment, the alarm went off and instantly she was frozen in fear. "Oh my god…those bastards!" She yelled and turned around to face the door. "Maybe it's just a wild animal again…" She muttered to herself. While she was distracted watching the door Gwen realized she was just close enough so she could stick her hand out of the cage. Gwen leaned forward and pushed as much as she could through the bar and yanked the key chain off of Stephanie's belt. Stephanie whirled around and growled.

"You bitch!" She hissed and opened the window up wider while Gwen went through the keys trying to test which one it was.

The door was kicked open by James and all of her friends plowed through the entrance just as Stephanie was pushing the cage towards the window.

"GWEN!" Carlos yelled happily but then noticed the cage tipping out the window. They all ran forward, and Carlos just barely missed grabbing the cage as Gwen fell out of the window screaming bloody murder.

"YOU'RE MINE BITCH!" Irina yelled as the girls all tackled Stephanie to the ground. Carlos blinked and stared at the water for a second as the cage hit the surface and began to sink. Then he got up and jumped out after her, along with Kendall, Logan and James.

When the cage hit the water Gwen's eyes were shut tight and she was clutching the keys for dear life because if she lost them she was never going to get out. She held her breath and tried not to panic, but that was incredibly difficult. In her panicked state of mind she was having a hard time turning the key in the lock and she couldn't hold her breath anymore, so she coughed and began to inhale water. The key was grabbed from her hand and she was ready to just quit but Kendall turned the key and with Logan's help he yanked the door open. She reached her hand out and Carlos grabbed it quickly, pulling her towards him while James helped to pull her out of the cage.

Together the five of them raced to the surface of the water where Gwen coughed and spit out as much sea water as she could as she gasped for air. James climbed on top of the dock and leaned over, pulling up Gwen and the rest of his friends. As soon as Carlos was out of the water she threw herself on top of him and squeezed him to death.

"INCOMING!" Was heard from inside the building, so they all turned their gaze to see the girls shoving Stephanie out of the window and into the water.

"WAIT I CAN'T SWIM!" Stephanie shouted as she flailed and flopped around in the water. The guys all looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Logan, Kendall, and James all jumped into the water.

"Hey don't help the bitch!" Irina yelled out to them.

Kendall helped Stephanie out of the water and onto the boardwalk. As soon as she was there she stared at Carlos and Gwen with a sinister look in her eyes, but Kendall held her arms behind her back until James and Logan emerged from the water holding the cage in each of their hands. James got on the dock and pulled it up while Logan pushed it up to him.

"What are you doing?" Stephanie asked with wide eyes. The boys all just grinned and shoved Stephanie into the cage and locked it behind her. "HEY YOU CAN'T DO THIS!"

"We so can, no one messes with our friends." Kendall grinned happily.

"And no one messes with my girlfriend!" Carlos said rather proudly. He pulled Gwen against him so he could nuzzle her neck and give her a long, loving kiss.

"Irina what are you doing?" They could faintly hear Tiffany asking.

"Taking pictures because they're cute!" Irina replied as she snapped pictures of the two of them with her phone.

"Don't you think you should call the police?" Kate raised an eyebrow.

"You have a phone you can do it!" Irina smiled and took more pictures of Gwen and Carlos.


	17. Ghost in My Closet

**(LoveSparkle: Yeah seriously don't let her get out a third time!**

**Kachilee07: AW I'M SORRY I'M ENDING YOUR FAVORITE STORY IT JUST HAS TO HAPPEN! But no, Carlos does not need to learn to close doors because I wouldn't mind spying on him in the shower. **

**Emy. Elle: LMAO I always love when you tell me I wrote something for you and it was accurate! Good to know you'd be taking pictures instead of calling police, that's toppy tippers, I love it!**

**Am4muzik: Don't worry Stephanie is done being a psycho!**

**AddictedToMusic18: YEAH now she's in the cage and Gwen's on Carlos and everyone's happy again!**

**Thesandbar: YAY you find them hilarious, thank you!**

**Guest: LMAO yeah Irina is violent, have to watch out for her!**

**Tokala: Lol that's the way to act!**

**AngelChick1432: Yeah but those boys are just too nice for their own good, couldn't let her die.)**

_**So this is the last of it! Hope everyone enjoyed the story!**_

* * *

"OH MY GOD I JUST SAW THE BEST THING EVER!" Irina screamed as she went running into the boy's apartment. Tiffany and Kendall were cuddled together on the sofa while Kate was in the kitchen trying to make a sundae, but James kept trying to take the ice cream from her before she was even done, leaving Logan as the odd man out watching TV by himself.

"What was that?" Kate asked after smacking James' hand with the cold spoon. He pouted at her and licked the ice cream off of the back of his hand.

"So I went into Gwen's apartment because she needed a pair of shoes to borrow for her date tonight with Carlos, because you know, they're celebrating that crazy psycho bitch getting locked up." Irina announced, and everyone nodded along. Since Stephanie's arrest she was facing 10-15 years in prison due to stalking, attempted murder, assault….that girl had a _huge list_ of charges being brought up against her. Let's not forget the restraining order they also had in place for when they were awaiting for her to be sentenced.

"Okay….and what happened?" Tiffany asked.

"So the door was left open and when I walked in they were making out HARD CORE ON THE SOFA!" She squealed in delight and jumped on the sofa landing right beside Logan. "Like Carlos was on top of her like the lusty Latino stallion he is and was sliding his hands up her shirt. Oh gosh I felt so proud in that moment our little boy is growing up!" Irina giggled in happiness while everyone else was laughing and shaking their heads.

"Finally he's getting some action!" James huffed and grabbed Kate's ice cream from her before running away.

"You didn't interrupt did you?" Kendall questioned, and Irina quietly pouted.

"Technically no…"

"Irina…" Logan grumbled. She continued to pout and shrugged a bit as she looked at her feet and started to tap them on the floor.

"Well I might have been so proud that I stopped to take a picture and they saw me and got really embarrassed. In fact they might have gotten so embarrassed that Carlos jumped over the back of the sofa to hide while Gwen grabbed the pillow and covered her face…." She played with her fingers and looked away at everyone who was laughing at her.

"AW dude that's so—"Tiffany was interrupted by the door opening with a very flustered Carlos standing there. His face was bright red and he was holding his helmet in front of his crotch. "Hey Carlos!"

"HI guys." Carlos muttered and kept his head low as he started to walk away quickly.

"Get some ass Los?" James yelled out to him.

"Shut up I have to get ready for my date tonight!" He whined as he ran to his room.

"TAKE CONDOMS THEY'RE IN THE DRAWER OF MY NIGHT STAND!" James yelled out to Carlos who scrambled away quickly.

"You guys are going to grill him for details as soon as his date is over aren't you?" Kate sighed.

"Absolutely!" All three boys grinned at her and nodded simultaneously.

"Plus we'll be attacking Gwen for information. I don't care if she gets all shy and red in the face and quiet, momma wants her details!" Irina announced.

* * *

Gwen and Carlos were walking hand in hand at the amusement park. Gwen's free hand was holding a bright pink teddy bear Carlos had won for her, while Carlos' free hand was holding a corndog which he quickly took a huge bite of. As they were walking Gwen glanced over at Carlos and was smiling wide. Carlos saw her staring and frowned thinking there was mustard on his face, so he began to wipe his mouth which made Gwen giggle.

"What's so funny?" Carlos pouted.

"You're just really cute Carlos." Gwen smiled wide and hugged him tightly, "I'm glad you came to save me from Stephanie, or we wouldn't be here having this awesome date." She sighed happily as she hugged him, oblivious to Carlos panicking over dripping mustard onto her braid, so he quickly tossed the corndog to the side.

Surprisingly, Gwen was more important than the corndog.

"I'm glad I saved you too! And I'm glad you saved me from that creepy house, if you didn't then I'd be in Switzerland and she'd be pregnant with my kid and I'd probably be crying myself to sleep at night." He told her honestly as he hugged her tightly and wiped the mustard out of her braid the best he could.

"Well…I wouldn't let her do that! I really like you Carlos." Gwen pulled away and looked up at him. "You're so sweet and caring! You have a huge heart and very funny." She grinned and kissed his lips sweetly. "Let's not forget how cute you are!" Her grin grew even bigger when she saw him smile wider.

"I like you a lot too you know!" He picked her up in the hug and swung her from side to side. "You're sweet! And really, really pretty! Your smile is really pretty and you do really nice things. You also do some bad things but they're okay because it's only to Bitters and they're just pranks because he's a mean fart face." Carlos nodded looking down at her. "I'm so glad you were the ghost in my closet!"

"Really?" Gwen giggled and ran her hands down his arms. "Why's that? I thought you were mad!"

"Well I was at first because you were lying to me but you turned out to be a really sweet and nice friend! And then the best girlfriend!" He pecked the top of her nose. "If you weren't my ghost, I wouldn't have met you! I might be dating Stephanie…and then I'd still be Switzerland where there are no corn dogs and no one would hear me scream." He nodded seriously at her.

"Well…I guess it's a good thing I'm a bit clumsy when it comes to building stuff." Gwen chuckled and closed her eyes as she leaned in to kiss Carlos.

It felt like the two of them were alone in that giant theme park. The two neighbors that lived next door to each other for a few years never spoke once to each other, but now here they were kissing under the stars, completely in love. Carlos already had the story in mind that he was going to tell his children, because he was so positive he was going to marry Gwen and they were going to have tons of kids running around and destroying things. Obviously he would tell them, that if there's a ghost in their closet they should be friendly to it and not to be scared, because it could be their next husband or wife.

Carlos was very, very sure they were going to be together forever.


End file.
